I Think I Love You
by princessviolet
Summary: Luigi wakes up in the hospital and remembers the wonderful and terrible things that happened to him. Mario and Peach are enjoying their honeymoon, until terrible news brings them back to the Mushroom Kingdom.
1. Prologue: After the Storm

Prologue: After the Storm

"You're awake! Thank God."

Luigi turned his head to the side, and a red blur came into view. He blinked slowly, and Mario's face appeared out of the haze. His older brother was smiling, but Luigi could see the hat scrunched up in Mario's tight fists.

"You're in the hospital," Mario continued gently. "Bowser captured you and, well, you're safe now. That's what counts."

Luigi felt uneasy at his brother's last remark. He closed his eyes and tried to piece together what had happened, but all he could remember at first was cold, darkness, and pain. Other memories followed, and suddenly his brain seemed to click in. He began to remember the night of his abduction, a wonderful, terrible night. In the days that followed, Bowser would attempt to obliterate any good memories and replace them with horrors beyond Luigi's imagination. Luigi shuddered.

"Are you cold? Do you need me to get you another blanket?"

Luigi parted his dry, cracked lips. It felt like several days had gone by since he had been able to talk. "No," he croaked.

Luigi went back to thinking. There was a missing piece to this memory puzzle. Something, or maybe someone else was involved in all of this. Then it came to him.

"Waluigi," he uttered.

Mario twisted his hat in his hands again. "He'll be fine. He's home, resting. He told me about what happened the night Bowser took you captive. He's lucky to be alive, all things considered. Don't worry about him, though. You need to rest and get better. You gave me quite a scare, little bro. You were out for three days, and no one was sure when you were going to wake up."

Luigi opened his eyes and took a long look at his brother. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his clothing was rumpled. His hair was messy, and his moustache drooped. Luigi wondered if he had been sitting in that same chair the whole time he had been unconscious.

The door to Luigi's room opened, and Princess Peach glided in. She looked well-rested and proper in a tastefully cut pink floral summer dress. She leaned in to give Mario a kiss on the cheek, and her new engagement and wedding ring set glinted in the light coming in from the east-facing window. They had been on their honeymoon when everything had happened. Luigi felt a stab of guilt knowing that they had left the island resort early so they could pick up the pieces. Mario placed his hand lightly over Peach's as she rested it on his shoulder. Peach's eyes fell on Luigi.

"You're awake," she stated. There was no warmth in her voice, and Luigi couldn't blame her. Luigi nodded, then gasped. That small motion sent pain rippling through his body.

"Whoa, take it easy there, Luigi," Mario interjected. Peach turned to her new husband.

"Honey, we're going to be late, and you can't address our subjects looking like that."

Mario sighed. He had always known that marrying Peach meant he would have a hand in ruling the Mushroom Kingdom, but he hadn't known that his duties would start so soon and with such a grave message to the people. He was tasked with telling them about the recent Bowser sighting, the abduction of his brother, and Luigi's condition. He was definitely not ready to face it all yet, but he didn't seem to have much choice.

Peach noticed Mario's reaction, and her voice softened. "I know this will be difficult, but I'll be by your side no matter what happens, and I promise you can come straight back here when we're done. Luigi is in good hands here, I made sure of it." She squeezed his shoulder.

"Okay," Mario replied. "We'll be back. Hang in there, Weegie."

Luigi attempted a smile, which resulted in a painful grimace. "I will."

Mario allowed Peach to lead him out of the room, and Luigi was left with his own thoughts. More memories came flooding back to him, and he was powerless to stop them, even the most painful ones. One voice stood out among the rest, saying the same thing over and over again.

"I think I love you."


	2. Luigi: One Week Earlier

One Week Earlier

Luigi

There was a knock on Luigi's door, and he rose from his sofa to answer it. He had been looking forward to spending some quiet time with a friend after the hustle and bustle of Mario's wedding. The rumours around the kingdom said they were bitter rivals, but Luigi and Waluigi got along well. Luigi supposed people couldn't help coming to this conclusion. Mario and Wario's conflict was several years old, and no one was even sure what had started it anymore.

Luigi opened the door to find Waluigi grinning, dressed in his leather riding jacket and faded jeans. On anyone else it would have looked effortlessly cool, but somehow Waluigi just ended up looking slightly ridiculous. Luigi smiled in spite of himself.

"Well, are you going to stand there ogling, or are you going to let me in?" Waluigi produced a six pack of ale. "I have brought libations."

"And the chopper, I see," Luigi countered.

"Want a ride?"

"Um, maybe another time?" Luigi had only ridden with Waluigi once. It had been a blur, and all he could remember were the insects caught in his moustache at the end. Waluigi chuckled.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Oh, I think I've had about as much 'adventure' as I can handle for now. You want adventure? Try rescuing the princess from the koopa kids the week before your brother's supposed to marry her."

"Ah, yes, the wedding of the century. I take it my invitation got lost in the mail?" Luigi's face turned slightly pink. "I'm just kidding. I know your brother wouldn't let us unsavory sorts crash the party."

"I'm afraid you're right. Anyway, come on in."

Luigi took Waluigi's jacket and drinks, and they settled onto the living room couch, beers in hand. They drank and chatted, swapping stories and laughing. Luigi couldn't remember the last time he had felt this relaxed and happy. Luigi suddenly gave Waluigi a serious look.

"What?" Waluigi asked.

"You've got a little something in your moustache." Luigi reached forward to brush it off, but instead pulled Waluigi into a passionate kiss. He knew it was incredibly risky, he knew it might ruin their friendship forever, but he had to. He hoped against hope that Waluigi felt the same way.

Luigi's attraction wasn't anything new. Ever since he had first met Waluigi there was something he saw in the man. Waluigi was not handsome by any means. He was tall, gangly, and all sharp angles, which made him at least interesting to look at. Waluigi's dry wit and intelligence intrigued Luigi more than his looks. They had spent many an evening discussing literature, philosophy, and art, things Luigi didn't have anyone else to talk to about. Mario was great if he wanted to expostulate on sports, cars, or women, but those things held Luigi's interest far less.

Waluigi pulled away slowly from Luigi's kiss. For a few agonizing seconds he said nothing, did nothing. He just looked into Luigi's sapphire blue eyes with an expression of bewilderment, mixed with something Luigi couldn't discern. Then he wrapped his arms around Luigi and returned the favor, this time with more intensity. He slipped his tongue into Luigi's mouth, exploring the velvety warmth there.

Luigi reached under Waluigi's shirt, breaking off their kiss long enough to pull it up over his head. He pulled off his own shirt and gently pushed Waluigi down onto the couch, easing himself on top and relishing the feel of skin against skin. Luigi allowed his hands to explore the length of Waluigi's body and moved out of the way slightly in order to undo the button on his jeans. He reached in and was happy to find Waluigi hard and ready. Waluigi moaned.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable," he whispered into Waluigi's ear.

Luigi got up, took Waluigi's hand, and let him into the bedroom. There they shed the rest of their clothes and continued to enjoy each other's proximity. Every sound , every kiss, every caress would be burned into Luigi's mind forever. He would never forget the way Waluigi made him feel that night, like he was the only one in the world who mattered, and when Waluigi finally made him come, Luigi couldn't think of another time when he had been in such ecstacy.

Luigi lay with Waluigi in his arms, still not believing what had just happened. He still wasn't sure what had made him attempt that first kiss. He was not usually a risk-taker. Throughout his life he had almost always thought things through, weighing the options and making an informed decision. It had saved his and Mario's behinds more than once in their adventures.

"Wow," Waluigi whispered.

Luigi chuckled. "You said that already."

"Well I meant it. Did I really have something in my moustache?"

"No. Good line though, right?"

"Obviously. Probably doesn't work on everyone, though. Not that many mustachioed guys around here."

Luigi smiled. "Well, you have to vary it a little."

"Oh, really? And who else have you tried this piece of verbal magic on?"

"Why? Getting jealous already?" Luigi teased.

"Maybe." Luigi could hear the curiosity in Waluigi's voice.

"If you must know, Daisy and I had a brief affair."

"What, the prettier princess was already taken?"

"No, nothing like that. Peach is too high maintenance. No thank you. Besides, I've always preferred brunettes."

"And men."

"Well, that's not something I had admitted to myself yet. Anyway, I had always liked that Daisy's a little spitfire. She's apt to say what she is thinking. To the extreme. It's refreshing. Plus everyone thought we'd end up together anyway, so it was easy to make the transition from friends to lovers. She was great; she gave me everything I needed. Well, almost."

"What did you tell her?"

Luigi sighed. "It was tough. I took the coward's way out, telling her something about us not being compatible. I told her I was getting bored, which I was in a way. It was not my finest moment. I still regret what I did to her, and I think she still holds out some hope for us. Don't get involved with me, Waluigi. I'm a rotten individual."

Waluigi kissed Luigi's chest. "No, you're not. You were scared. I get it. I'm scared, too. If Wario ever found out I was with a man, especially with Mario's brother? He'd hit the roof. He'd kill me, and I don't mean figuratively."

"Mario doesn't know about me either. A fine mess we've gotten ourselves into. And yet, somehow I can't I can't stop smiling."

"Me either."

There was a brief contented pause in their conversation.

"Luigi?"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you."

"I think you're blinded by great sex. Go to sleep."

"Good night, Luigi."

"Good night."

Luigi lie awake thinking about the last time he had seen Daisy. It was at Mario and Peach's wedding, and even though she had complained about the pink bridesmaid dress she wore she still looked gorgeous. Luigi had saved her a dance, thinking it was the least he could do for her. She kept talking about how much fun she was having, but Luigi could see the sadness and confusion behind her eyes even then. He knew he had to tell her, that she should be the first to know. He resolved right then that he would, silently thanking Waluigi for bringing her up again.

He looked down at Waluigi's sleeping form. Luigi still couldn't believe what had happened between them tonight, that he had had the courage to even do something about his feelings. He never would have dreamed it would turn out so perfectly. He knew that eventually he would have to burst this bubble, suck it up, and tell Mario. He was terrified of how his brother would react when he found out. Would he be more upset about Luigi being gay or that he slept with his enemy's brother? Luigi decided that he would cross that road when he got to it. For now he would just allow himself to be content. He snuggled up to Waluigi and went to sleep.

"


	3. Mario: The Happy Honeymoon?

Chapter 3

Mario

"You're so beautiful," Mario murmured as he nuzzled Peach's neck and reached behind her to undo her bikini top. He let it fall to the floor and stopped to admire her large, perky breasts. He brushed his thumb against one nipple, and Peach sighed with pleasure.

Peach leaned into Mario's bare chest and kissed him, delighting in the tickle of his moustache against her bare upper lip. Then she removed his swim trunks and wrapped her hand around his hard length.

"Oh God, Peach," Mario groaned as she stroked him. Peach guided Mario to the four-poster bed, shedding her bikini bottoms along the way, and straddled him, slowly taking him inside her, inch by inch. Mario had rarely felt such bliss. Here she was, the love of his life, and she was so supple, so wet, so perfect.

Peach leaned over Mario so that her breasts hung in his face. Mario took one nipple into his mouth and suckled. Peach shivered and began to rock on her hips. Mario matched her rhythm until he felt his climax begin to build.

"Don't come yet," Peach whispered.

"Don't worry," he replied.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, teasing each other until neither of them could take it anymore. Mario's orgasm rocked his entire body, and soon he could hear Peach's screams filling the hotel room.

Afterward Mario spooned Peach, his fingers idly running over her stomach and to the patch of downy curls below her waist.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too. We should really get dressed for dinner, though."

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

As if on cue, Mario's stomach rumbled. Peach giggled. Mario could listen to that tinkly sound all night. Peach's laugh always reminded him of what was right with the world.

"Okay, but you'd better be ready for another round when we get back."

"Or what?" Peach replied with mischief in her voice.

"I might have to spank you," Mario growled.

The couple got dressed and headed to the resort's poshest restaurant. They sat at an outside table so Mario could breathe in the salt air and admire Peach's beauty in the moonlight.

Peach and Mario had known each other for five years, five years of kidnappings and facing Bowser in all kinds of settings, even once on a tropical island like this one. Mario realized it had all been worth it now that Peach was officially his. He knew he'd go to the ends of the earth and even to outer space just to keep her. Yes, he thought, he was a man hopelessly in love, and he liked it that way.

After dinner they went back to their sweet and made love again, this time more slowly. As Mario lay inside her, he looked into Peach's eyes illuminated by the soft moonlight. There was so much love in her stare, and Mario was filled with it. He had never known love like this. When they were finished Mario curled up to Peach and went to sleep.

Later that night Mario was awakened by the ringing of his bedside phone. He wondered who could possibly be calling at this time of night and reasoned that it probably wasn't good news. The last time he had received a call this late it had been from Toadsworth, and he and Luigi had to get up to rescue Peach from the Koopa Kids. Peach was sleeping peacefully beside him, so he knew she was not in any danger at the moment at least.

"Hello?" Mario answered groggily.

"Uh, Mario? It's, um, your neighbor Kooper."

Kooper had recently moved in next door to Mario and Luigi. He was a reformed Koopa Troopa who had once been one of Bowser's minions. He was very shy and used to taking orders. He mostly kept to himself, saying hello occasionally when one of the brothers came upon him working in nhis garden.

"Kooper?" Mario yawned. "It's three in the morning."

"I know, it's just...a strange man showed up at my door tonight. He was...naked. Naked and badly hurt."

"Kooper, I'm on my honeymoon. You should've called Luigi."

"I couldn't. The man said Bowser took your brother and set your house on fire. That's when I noticed the smoke. I-I called for help. They got the fire out and took the man to the hospital. I'm really sorry for waking you, but I didn't know what else to do and-"

"It's okay," Mario interrupted, trying to keep his voice calm. "What did the man look like?"

"Um, sort of like Luigi but much taller."

"And he told you that Bowser took Luigi."

"Yes. Bowser has a huge dungeon on the bottom floor of his castle. I suppose that's where he took Luigi."

Mario pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. He and Peach had only been on vacation for two days, and in just two days Luigi had managed to get himself captured. Mario had even left Luigi with a small stash of mushrooms, fire flowers, and even the rare star. Truthfully he hadn't thought Luigi would even need those items, not with Peach away from her kingdom.

"You still there, Mario?"

"Yeah," he replied wearily. "Thanks for telling me, Kooper."

"Sorry to bother you."

Before Mario could reassure the Koopa Troopa he hung up. Mario gently shook Peach awake. She looked adorably ruffled, and Mario hated the news he had to break to her.

"Luigi's in trouble. I need to go back to help him. You can stay here and enjoy the rest of the reservation, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Let me come with you. I can't stand the thought of being here alone on my honeymoon."

"But you'll be in danger. Bowser already took Luigi; I won't be able to stand it if he takes you, too." Peach reached out and cupped Mario's cheek with her hand. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I'll be fine. Even if I do get captured, I'm never in any real danger. Bowser just keeps me up in a tower until you come to rescue me. Luigi is probably fine and just waiting for you."

Mario opened his eyes. "Bowser likes you. He's not overly fond of Luigi and me. Kooper mentioned a dungeon. That's not such a nice place for Luigi to be, but I do see your point."

"Good. I'll call for transportation as soon as it gets light out. Try to relax until then."

Mario knew sleep wasn't going to come to him. He got dressed and went out onto the beach to wait for the sun to rise and think things over. Kooper had mentioned a man who looked like Luigi. Mario assumed that had to be Waluigi. What Waluigi was doing on Kooper's doorstep naked Mario could only guess. One thing was certain. When Mario did find and rescue Luigi his brother would have a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Luigi: Captured

Chapter 4

 _Luigi_

"Rise and shine!" Luigi felt something freezing splash his face. He blinked the water out of his eyes and came face to face with the Koopa King himself. His head was throbbing, and he could feel a sharp pain every time he breathed. A cold exposed feeling on his skin told him he was wearing as much as he had on when he was in bed the night before.

Luigi tried to move and discovered that his hands were shackled to the wall above him. He knelt on a cold, hard stone floor. The only light in the room was emanating from the torches bolted to the wall behind him. In the dimness he could make out Bowser's hulking form. Next to Bowser stood a table containing metal objects of different lengths.

"Well, well, well," the creature continued, "Luigi. It's certainly a pleasure to see you like this."

"What do you want, Koopa?" Luigi demanded, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"What do I want?" Bowser sniggered. "Oh, nothing much. Just to watch you suffer, to make you wish you were dead. Then I intend to to fulfill that wish."

"And what do you intend to do when Mario gets here?" Luigi asked defiantly.

"After he watches you die, I'm sure there won't be much fight left in him.

Luigi thought of his new lover. "What about Waluigi? What have you done with him?"

"That loser? Last time I saw him he was crawling up your neighbor's front stairs trying to hold his guts in. I'm hoping he'll at least survive long enough to pass the word along to your brother. Enough talk. Let's get down to business. I want to see how many more of those ribs I can break."

Bowser smashed his fists into Luigi's torso again and again. He gasped for breath, and tears streamed down his face. He was positive that Bowser had gotten his wish.

"Had enough? Well, too bad. I've got something else in store for you."

Bowser picked up a long, slender metal piece from the table. He heated the tip of it with his fire breath until it glowed white hot. Then he reached behind Luigi with his free hand and grabbed his ankle, pressing the fire iron into the sole of Luigi's foot. Luigi's scream echoed throughout the chamber. He repeated the process with Luigi's other foot, eliciting another howl from him. Without another word, Bowser left Luigi whimpering in his cell.

Luigi wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard the door creak open. A tiny torch-wielding figure appeared. Luigi couldn't see his face because of a large black hood that covered his head. The only things he could see were the scaly feet peeking out from under his robe.

"Hello," the figure greeted Luigi with a raspy voice.

Luigi tried to respond, but it took too much effort just to take a breath. He inclined his head toward the figure instead. The creature stepped toward Luigi, and he flinched.

"I don't blame you for being jumpy, not after what you've been through. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to have a look at your injuries. Perhaps I can help."

Luigi knew he didn't have much of a choice. He allowed the visitor to come closer. Its clawed hands reached out and gently ran over his ribcage. Luigi winced, surprised at the pain even a light touch elicited.

"Hmm, not much I can do for you here. I'd tape you up, but I'm afraid of what Bowser would do to you if he found out you were getting help." The visitor went behind Luigi to examine his feet.

"I've got some ointment for your burns. It's odorless, and it dries quickly."

Luigi felt a slight pressure and a cooling sensation. The medicine seemed to be doing its job already.

"I wish there was more I could do. Stay strong. I've heard that your brother is already on his way here. I must go now."

With that the mysterious creature disappeared. Luigi's mind was filled with questions. Who was this visitor? Why was he helping him? How did he know about Mario?

Luigi's thoughts drifted back to Waluigi. He felt awful that Waluigi had been dragged into things this time. Why did the timing have to be so terrible? If Luigi hadn't chosen to act on his feelings that night then at least Waluigi wouldn't have gotten hurt. Now he could be in the hospital or even dead. Luigi was devastated that the latter could be true. It hurt too much for him to even think about.

Luigi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps. His tormentor had returned.

"I had a thought, Luigi," Bowser began. "Your arms must be getting awfully tired chained above you like that. Tell you what. I'll undo your chains but not until I'm sure you couldn't escape if you tried." Bowser produced a large saw from the table and began to heat it up with his flame breath. "You see, the heat will cauterize the wound. Can't have you bleeding to death on us, can we?"

What happened next was fuzzy in Luigi's mind. He only remembered an indescribable pain and the scream that was ripped from his throat. Darkness followed. When he came to he was slumped against the prison wall. He felt a dull, throbbing pain in his foot. Bowser had undone his shackles, and he stretched out his arm in front of him, flexing his fingers. Then he looked down and realized that foot was gone.

Luigi opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. This had to be a nightmare. Any minute he would wake up in bed with Waluigi beside him, and everything would be quickly forgotten.

Luigi spent several more lonely hours slipping in and out of consciousness. He heard the scraping of his cell door and Bowser's lumbering steps. He found himself hoping for a swift death, but he knew that was not going to happen.

"And how are we feeling today?" Bowser asked. When Luigi didn't answer Bowser grabbed him by the throat and lifted him until he hung in the air.

"I asked you a question, plumber," Bowser spat into Luigi's face. Luigi clawed at Bowser's enormous paw as consciousness began to leave him. Bowser threw him against the wall, and he landed on his hands an knees, gasping.

"I asked you a question," Bowser repeated. "How are you feeling today?"

"I've been better," Luigi choked out.

"Fair enough. Now, today we're going to continue the process of your dismemberment. I thought we'd start with your other foot and see where we can go from there."

Bowser began to prepare his tools when a Hammer Bro sidled up to him.

"Um, sir?" he stammered with trepidation in his voice.

"WHAT!" Bowser thundered. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Well, ah…"

"Spit it out before I end you!"

"You're needed in the throne room. Urgently."

"What for?"

"They didn't tell me, master! Please don't hurt me!"

Bowser made a low growl in his throat. "Fine. Lead the way." He turned to Luigi. "Don't think I'm done with you, you putrid pile of human flesh. I will return."

Bowser allowed the minion to lead him out of the dungeon, and Luigi collapsed onto the floor and curled into a fetal position. He wished he could feel relief, but he knew his enemy would be back any minute to inflict more suffering upon him. Mario was his only hope now, and he feared that his brother would arrive too late. After everything they had been through together would it really all end like this, with Bowser slaughtering Luigi like an animal while Mario watched? Was that the fate of the famous Mario Brothers, who had always defied the odds and come out the victors? Luigi felt hot tears streaming down his face. He watched them drip off of his nose onto the stone. He lie there, crying and shivering, until exhaustion overtook him.

Luigi awakened to the familiar click-clack of small reptile feet. His healer had returned, and another soft thudding of footsteps indicated that he had brought a visitor.

"Oh Luigi, what have they done to you?" cam an all too familiar voice. Luigi couldn't believe his ears. He forced his eyes open and saw his own misery reflected back at him from an identical set of deep blue orbs. Luigi began to sob again, this time from a deep sense of solace. His brother had finally come.


	5. Mario: The Rescue

Chapter 5: Mario

A storm raged inside of Mario. He felt pity for his brother, hot anger at whoever hurt him, helplessness, and guilt. If he had gotten to the castle sooner maybe he could have saved Luigi from this fate. He wanted to curl up on the floor next to his brother and let everything out, but he pulled himself together instead.

Mario knelt next to Luigi and reached out. He instinctively shied away from Mario's touch.

"Shh, it's okay. I just want to see how I can move you." Mario whispered.

Luigi relaxed slightly and allowed Mario to asses his wounds. Bruises were beginning to form around his neck where Bowser had grabbed him, and his ribs were black and blue. Mario gasped and put a hand over his mouth when he noticed Luigi's foot. Tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he whispered.

The hooded visitor cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but the master of the castle will be back any minute, and you need to be gone before then.: The creature clapped his hands twice, and two more figures in similar garb appeared. They were carrying a large stretcher, and one had a blanket over his shoulder. "We can get you as far as the back gate. Then you're on your own. Hurry!"

The scaled creatures helped Mario load Luigi onto the stretcher. One of them covered him with a blanket, tucking him in tightly. When they were sure the coast was clear the small party made its way out of the dungeon and down a long hallway. At the end of the passage was a stone wall. The group's leader pressed his hand into the wall, and it cracked at the center. Two stone slabs slowly rolled open, exposing the group to the cool early morning air. A Yoshi was waiting at the gate to take Mario and Luigi out of Bowser's territory. Mario turned to the hooded figures.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you three I would never have rescued Luigi."

"You're quite welcome. Now go!"

Mario didn't need to be told twice. He transferred Luigi to the Yoshi's back and led them away from Bowser's castle. A few minutes into their journey and ear-splitting roar erupted from the fortress. Mario knew they didn't have much time. He made room for himself behind Luigi and told his mount to go as fast as he could. They sped to the edge of Bowser's territory where a helicopter was waiting.

"Good morning Mario!" came Toad's cheery voice from the pilot seat. "I see you've rescued Luigi! Mission accomplished, then. I knew you could do it."

Toad's voice and demeanor grated on Mario's nerves. Couldn't he see how dire the situation was? Luigi looked like he was going to pass out at any second, and if he did Mario wasn't positive when or even if he would wake up. Mario swallowed the panic that began to rise in his throat and helped Luigi into the helicopter, buckling him in. He took the seat next to Luigi and prepared for takeoff.

"Where to?" came that gravelly tone again.

"Where do you think? Luigi is hurt. We have to get him to the hospital!" Mario snapped.

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Mario," Toad stammered, his voice slightly wobbly.

"I'm sorry," Mario apologized. "We've had a hell of a time. Just get us out of here. Please."

Mario wondered if all Toadstool folk were this sensitive or if he had just gotten lucky with the mush head in the pilot seat. At least he knew how to fly.

Mario turned to Luigi. Sure enough, the gentle motion of the helicopter had lulled him to sleep. He looked almost normal in that moment, with his mouth slightly open and the blanket slipping down from a bare shoulder. Mario reached over and placed a hand on his chest. He was encouraged to feel Luigi's heart beating in a slow, steady rhythm. He could only hope that Luigi would continue to breathe.

Princess Peach and medical personnel met the helicopter once it landed on the hospital roof. The medics quickly removed a still unconscious Luigi from the vehicle and rushed him into the building. As soon as Mario got close to Peach, he pulled her into a fierce hug. He held her for a long time, his Peach, his port in the storm. He was so tired, so drained both physically and emotionally. Mario pulled back and looked into his wife's worry-filled eyes.

"I'm so glad you're alright! How is Luigi?"

"I'm not sure," Mario replied, his voice cracking. He sank to his knees on the pavement.

"Mario?" 

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Peach knelt in front of Mario and gathered him into her arms.

Mario couldn't hold back anymore. A flood of emotions burst forward, and he convulsed with deep, wracking, painful sobs. He cried for his brother, who could never again join him on their adventures. He cried for the Mushroom Kingdom, which would lose the protection of one of its most valiant heroes. He cried for himself, worried that he would not be able to be the hero everyone needed, not without Luigi by his side. He knew that with his sibling's injuries nothing would be the same, and that realization hurt him more than anything Bowser could ever do to him.

Peach pulled Mario close, murmuring words of comfort to him. "Shh, it's going to be okay," she said softly as she rocked him back and forth.

She held Mario until the only sound coming from him was the odd sniffle. Mario wondered at her ability to be so calm and collected when he was on the verge of falling apart. He couldn't remember a time when she had seen him so vulnerable. He didn't think it possible, but his love for her grew in that moment.

"You need to rest," Peach told him.

"I can't. Not until I'm sure Luigi will be alright."

"Well, let's get off this roof at least. It's freezing up here."

Peach and Mario walked to the waiting room to await Luigi's prognosis. As they were sitting in uncomfortable plastic chairs, Mario caught sight of Wario coming off the elevator. Wario was the last person Mario wanted to see at the moment, but he was sure with his luck Wario would notice him. Sure enough, Wario waddled over to where Mario and Peach were sitting.

"Hey loser. Peach. You must be here for Luigi. Is he going to be okay?"

Mario was taken aback by what seemed to be genuine concern coming from Wario. He decided to answer honestly. "We're not sure yet. I assume you came to see Waluigi. How is he?"

Wario's expression clouded. "That idiot almost died on me. He'll be fine, though. He's a fighter, just like the rest of us."

"Did he tell you anything about what happened the night Bowser took Luigi?"

Wario looked uncomfortable. "He did, but it's not really my story to tell. You'll have to ask him yourself. Well, I should be going. Good luck with Luigi." With that, Wario went on his way.

"Well that was...odd." Mario commented.

Peach nodded. "You two were actually civil to each other."

Mario and Peach were left to ponder Wario's attitude. After what seemed like forever a young doctor came to them and described Luigi's ailments.

"He's still unconscious at the moment." the doctor concluded.

"Do you have any idea when he will wake up?" asked an anxious Mario.

"It's...hard to say. He has experienced severe trauma. He will recover, but it will take some time. You may go to him if you'd like. I'll show you how to get to his room."

Mario and Peach followed the doctor to Luigi's hospital bed. On the way they passed Waluigi, who was walking slowly down the ward's hallway holding an IV pole. Mario nodded to him, and he nodded back.

Peach and Mario entered Luigi's room. Luigi was lying placidly in bed. The bruises on his neck had fully blossomed, mimicking the shape of Bowser's huge hand. The rest of his body was covered by a thin white blanket. Mario was comforted by the sight of Luigi's chest rising and falling.

Once Mario and Peach were settled, they heard a knock at the door. Mario rose to answer it and came face to face with Waluigi.

"Do you, um, mind if I come in?" Waluigi inquired nervously, glancing at the floor.

Mario thought for a moment, then realized that this could be a good time to ask Waluigi what on Earth happened the night of Luigi's kidnapping.

"Sure," he replied, moving out of Waluigi's way. "You can sit in my seat."

Peach gave Mario a wary look as Waluigi gratefully sat.

"How is he?" Waluigi asked, a troubled look clouding his features.

First Wario, now Waluigi. Mario was confused about this sudden concern for his brother. Mario described Luigi's afflictions, watching as Waluigi's expression changed from anxious to devastated. Waluigi buried his head in his hands.

"Waluigi, I think it's time to tell me what happened that night."

Waluigi looked up at Mario with watery eyes. He blinked, and tears rolled down his cheeks. He sniffed and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Alright," Waluigi replied resignedly.


	6. Mario: Waluigi's Story

Chapter 6: Mario (Waluigi's Story)

"Let me start by saying that Luigi and I have been friends for quite some time. I guess we've been a little sneaky about it. We weren't sure how you or Wario would react if you found out. The night of Luigi's abduction, well, things changed between us. I wish Luigi could tell you himself. This really isn't fair to him. Anyway, that night Luigi kissed me, and-"

"Wait. Stop." Mario interrupted. "Luigi kissed you? You mean he's…"

"Yes. And I really hate to be the one to out him. Like I said, it's not fair."

Mario looked over to Luigi's bed. He'd known Luigi for nearly his whole life, and he never even suspected that Luigi was gay. After all, Luigi and Daisy had been together for a brief time. A strange match, he had to admit, considering Daisy's big personality and Luigi's tendency to be more introverted. He had always assumed their differences in personality were what had caused them to break up.

Mario couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. How could Luigi have hidden these secrets from him for so long? The two of them had been best friends since Luigi was born. Mario had never, ever, kept anything from his brother.

"I wish you would've told me," Mario said to Luigi, knowing that he wasn't likely to respond.

"Please don't be angry with him. He was really afraid to tell you. He wasn't sure what you would do."

"I would've hugged him and told him that no matter who he wanted to be with he was still my brother, and I love him." Mario blinked back tears. He didn't want to lose control again.

"So you're not angry?"

"Only that he didn't feel he could tell me."

"He'll be happy to know that."

"What did Wario say when you told him?"

Waluigi gave a sideways grin. "He just grunted. I knew I was in the clear when we went back to what we were talking about, almost as if I hadn't said anything. Wario's funny like that. He only acts strongly if he disapproves."

Mario had seen Wario 'act strongly' enough times to know that Waluigi was right. Throughout their rivalry, Mario and Wario had exchanged many unpleasant words, usually on the tennis court or soccer field. Wario only seemed to get quiet when Mario made a spectacular play. Perhaps that was Wario's way of admitting admiration? Mario decided to file that thought away for later.

"So, Luigi kissed you. What happened next? And don't worry, you don't need to tell me all of the graphic details."

"Well, we ended up in Luigi's bed. Later that night Luigi woke me up. He said he heard something in the living room, and he wanted to investigate. I didn't go with him. I only left the bedroom when I heard Bowser's voice. Bowser was saying something about taking Luigi alive so that you would have to come rescue him. He mentioned that when you got to Luigi he would kill you both.

I grabbed the best weapon I could find, which turned out to be a baseball bat. I thought that if I could sneak behind Bowser I could knock him out. Unfortunately I was not prepared for what happened next. Bowser not only saw me, but he broke the bat and slashed at me with his claws. He caught me in the chest, and the wound goes down to my stomach." Waluigi gestured to himself to show the extent of the damage.

"Things got worse after that. I remember taking off the robe I had thrown over myself and pressing it to my body in an attempt to stop the bleeding. It didn't do much. I can only guess that while I was lying in agony Bowser dragged Luigi out of the house. Then I smelled smoke. Bowser had torched the porch. The pain from my wound was so intense that I had to crawl to the back door to escape.

I knew that if I didn't get help soon I was going to bleed out. That's when I saw your neighbor's house. I think I frightened him, but he was kind enough to bandage me, not that any bandage could heal me at that point. He did call an ambulance for me. By the time they arrived it was almost too late. I really thought I was going to die. As the paramedics were examining me I blacked out.

I woke up in my hospital room with Wario standing over me. I've never seen him more worried than I did on that day. I know he's rough around the edges, but my brother really does have a heart. He stayed with me for the rest of that day and has come to visit me every day since. That's about it. Here we are."

Mario was silent for a moment. He was reeling from all of this new information. He realized how brave Waluigi had been in at least attempting to rescue Luigi. He felt sorry for Waluigi knowing that not only had he failed, he had also sustained a life threatening injury. Mario reasoned that Waluigi must really care for Luigi if he was willing to take such a huge risk, but he was curious about exactly how much.

"Do you love him?" Mario blurted.

"Yes. I've had feelings for him since we met, but after the night he was captured I realized how deep my love was. It wasn't the kiss or what followed. I knew I was in love with Luigi when, even as I lie bleeding on your neighbor's front porch, all I could think about was him. Yet I failed him." Waluigi balled his hands into tight fists in his lap. "What kind of man am I if I can't even protect the ones I love most?"

Mario didn't know what to say. He tried to imagine himself in Waluigi's situation. He felt bad enough that it had almost been too late when those hooded creatures had helped him pull Luigi from certain death in Bowser's dungeon. What if Bowser had caught him too? He didn't want to think about it.

Waluigi took Mario's silence as a cue to leave. "I'm exhausted," he said. "You look like you could use some rest too. I'll leave you three alone now." He stood up, winced, and made his way to the door.

"Waluigi?" Mario asked.

"Yes?" Waluigi asked without looking back.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Mario and Peach watched Waluigi slowly shuffle to the exit with his head hung low.

"That poor man," Peach remarked. Mario nodded.

Peach walked behind Mario's chair. He tilted his head up to see her, and she kissed him on the forehead. Mario suddenly felt bone tired. He hadn't slept since before Luigi's rescue, and it was catching up to him. He yawned.

"You need to sleep," Peach said. "Why don't we go to the castle? You would be so comfortable in my bed."

"No," Mario replied. "I need to be here in case Luigi wakes up."

"Well, let me get you a blanket at least."

Peach looked around the hospital room and found another thin blanket for Mario. She unfolded it and draped it over Mario's lap. Mario nodded his thanks and pulled it up to his chest, closing his eyes. Within minutes he was snoring softly.

The next two days seemed to Mario to go on forever. Cards and flowers from members of the Mushroom Kingdom began to pour in, each wishing Luigi a speedy recovery. Mario didn't talk to Waluigi again except to say goodbye on the day he went home. Peach, worried about the status of her castle, left Mario on the second day to check on things.

Mario remained glued to his post next to Luigi's bed. He barely ate and only slept when he felt exhaustion overtaking him. He couldn't bear seeing his brother but not being able to have a conversation with him, especially in light of what Waluigi had told him. Mario and Luigi had been through so much together, and even though things looked dire Mario knew he would stay by Luigi's side no matter what. As he was thinking about what to say to Luigi when he came to, he saw Luigi's eyes flutter open.

All he could think to say was "You're awake. Thank God."


	7. Luigi: Confessions

Chapter 7: Luigi

"Well hello, Sleeping Beauty," came a voice from the doorway.

Luigi opened his eyes. Despite his long days of rest, he was still groggy and had dozed off. His body was still sore but much better than it had been when he had first awoken. He decided to press the button near his hand that allowed the head of the bed to rise. His ribs complained, and he made a face. He adjusted himself to a more comfortable position and saw his visitor.

Luigi's face lit up. Even though Mario had told him that Waluigi was home healing, Luigi had still been worried about him. Seeing Waluigi in person gave him the peace of mind he needed. He wanted to run over and throw his arms around Waluigi, but he was unfortunately still confined to his hospital bed. He gave Waluigi a wide smile instead.

"Waluigi," he croaked, his throat still raw from where Bowser had choked him.

Waluigi began to make his way to Luigi's bedside. He was wearing his usual uniform, black overalls, a purple shirt, and a purple cap. His movements were slow and delicate, as if each step brought him pain. He pulled up a chair and took Luigi's hand in his. That simple gesture made Luigi feel warm all over.

"I'm so glad to see you awake," Waluigi said softly. "For awhile there I wasn't sure if we would ever see each other again."

Luigi squeezed Waluigi's hand gently, and Waluigi leaned in to give Luigi a tender kiss. Luigi's heart fluttered a little.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after pulling back to look into Luigi's eyes.

Luigi had a brief flashback of Bowser asking him the same question and the events that followed. He thought he felt his throat begin to close but realized he just needed to take a breath. Luigi closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

"Sorry," Luigi said. "It's just that Bowser asked the same thing before-" he gestured to his throat, where his bruises were slowly turning black and blue.

Waluigi sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you. I feel like everywhere I go I just make things worse. If it wasn't for my incompetence you'd be uninjured and...whole. I should go."

Luigi knew Waluigi was referring to his missing foot. He hadn't thought about it much in the few hours he had been awake. He was afraid that if he began to consider the implications of his injury he would start to panic. He knew he had a long recovery ahead of him, but he preferred to take it one day at a time.

"No, stay with me. Please. None of this is your fault. If anything I should be the one feeling guilty. I'm supposed to be the hero, and I couldn't even save myself. I ruined Mario and Peach's honeymoon and almost got you killed."

"I would've died content. That night we shared was incredible. You know, before the whole kidnapping thing."

Luigi thought back to that night, to Waluigi kissing him and caressing his skin, to Waluigi's mouth on him, around him. Even though it had ended so terribly, that time with Waluigi had been some of the best of his life. He wouldn't have traded that experience for anything.

"I want you to know my last thoughts would have been of you," Waluigi continued. "I meant what I said the night we slept together, except I no longer think I love you, I know. I'm in love with you, Luigi."

Luigi was taken aback. No one had ever spoken those words to him before, not even Daisy. Something about the way Waluigi shared his feelings led Luigi to believe he was sincere.

"Waluigi, I-"

"No," Waluigi cut him off. "Don't say anything, not until I confess something else. I told Mario about us."

Luigi's expression changed. "What did you tell him exactly?"

"That we kissed. That we ended up in bed together the night Bowser took you. Are you angry with me?"

Luigi's heart ached when he heard the desperation in Waluigi's voice. He guessed that Waluigi wasn't used to feeling this way about anyone, much less confessing his affection to them.

"No," Luigi answered truthfully. "I had my chances; I should have told him a long time ago. Did he say anything?"

"He was incredibly accepting. You're lucky to have a brother who cares so deeply."

Luigi had to agree. Although he thought that at times Mario could be too sensitive, Luigi knew that Mario's heart was always in the right place. Mario was nothing if not loyal, especially to his only brother.

Luigi and Waluigi sat in companionable silence for a moment, holding hands and occasionally sharing a smile. Luigi broke the silence.

"Waluigi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

Luigi meant it. He had felt something for Waluigi throughout their friendship but didn't realize what it was until the night they kissed. He knew now that he had taken that risk because he wanted to express his love for Waluigi.

He opened his arms, and Waluigi leaned into them. Despite the position being awkward and somewhat painful, Luigi was more than happy to have Waluigi in his arms again. He knew things would be difficult for them both in the time to come, but they would find moments like these along the way, moments that brought joy to Luigi's heart and warmth to his soul.

They stayed locked in an embrace until Luigi's body complained too much for him to ignore it. He let go of Waluigi and readjusted. Then Waluigi kissed him again, this time slow, long, and deep. They didn't break it off until they heard a knock at the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" came a female voice from the doorway.

Luigi looked up to see Daisy standing there in yellow shorts and a white tank top printed with flowers. Luigi's face turned an extraordinary shade of crimson. He only hope was that given his condition Daisy would go easy on him. He knew her well enough to doubt it.

"D-Daisy," Luigi stammered.

"I should leave you two alone," Waluigi said.

"No need to leave on my account," replied Daisy, giving Waluigi a look that pinned him to his seat.

"I can explain," Luigi tried.

"So do it," challenged Daisy, crossing her arms.

"Well, um…"

Daisy sighed. "Just tell me you like men, Luigi."

"I like men."

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Luigi looked at Waluigi. Waluigi shrugged, then smirked. Luigi turned to him.

"Oh sure, it's so funny when you're not getting the third degree."

Soon Waluigi was snickering. Luigi looked over at Daisy to find her giggling. Luigi barked out a laugh and gasped. The pain in his ribs had been extremely intense at that moment. Worried looks passed over Daisy and Waluigi's faces.

"I'm sorry, Luigi." Daisy said, wiping her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've told you the real reason I was breaking up with you."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt, but I always suspected something was off with us. Every time we were together it seemed like you were thinking about something else. I guess it was someone else. I spent a lot of time thinking there was something wrong with me. Now it turns out we were just batting for the same team."

"Daisy, I never meant to hurt you. I just really hope we can still be friends."

Daisy walked to Luigi's bedside and enveloped him in a gentle hug. She ended their embrace and gave Luigi a quick peck on the cheek.

"We'll always be friends."


	8. Mario: Disaster

To say that Mario was nervous would be the understatement of the year. As he stood on the stage that had been erected in front of Peach's castle he swore that everyone could hear the butterflies flitting around his stomach. He had always hated public speaking, even as a teenager. There was something unnerving about everyone staring up at him expecting him to be brilliant. After all, he had sent the past five years as the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach laid a hand on Mario's shoulder as he stepped up to the microphone. He wished he could be anywhere with her but here, itching in a suit especially tailored to him. The outfit only added to the formality of it all.

A hush fell over the crowd. Mario glanced at his notes and began to speak.

"Mushroom Kingdom citizens," he began, suddenly hyper-aware of Lakitu and the other Koopas pointing cameras at him. His speech was being broadcast throughout the kingdom and even appeared on monitors situated on either side of the stage. "Ten days ago Bowser appeared at my brother's and my place of residence and took Luigi to his fortress against his will. There Luigi was tortured and nearly killed. He was hospitalized, and-"

The crowd's collective gasp interrupted Mario's speech. Mario tried to talk into the microphone again, only to realize that it was no longer working. He noticed that Lakitu was now watching the screen to his left. Mario looked in that direction to see Bowser's face leering at the audience.

"Mushroom Kingdom idiots," he bellowed, "I'm here to threaten you with violence and death. Unless you bring Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach to my castle within three days I will obliterate the entire kingdom. I can guarantee that no one will survive my attack. Think I'm bluffing? Try this on for size!"

The last sound Mario heard on the screen was maniacal laughter. Then everything blinked out.

The grey sky seemed to be growing darker by the minute. Mario saw people pointing toward the clouds. He looked up to see Bowser piloting his Clown Copter. The vehicle began to strafe, dropping Bob-ombs over the crowd.

Mario heard deafening explosions mixed with screams as people scattered. He spotted his neighbor Kooper trying to run with everyone else. The poor Koopa was too slow and coming dangerously close to being trampled. Mario knew he had to do something and began to move off the stage and into the chaos. He felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Where are you going?!" yelled a nearly hysterical Peach.

"No time to explain. Get to the castle! Now!"

Peach gave Mario a pleading look but didn't argue. She sprinted offstage and over the drawbridge, stopping only once to look back at her husband before entering the castle gates.

Mario jumped off the stage and ran toward Kooper. He grabbed the creature and hoisted him up onto his back. Mario began running back toward the castle. He could feel Kooper quaking in fear as they made their way to safety.

Suddenly Mario heard an ear-splitting blast. One of Bowser's Bob-ombs exploded behind him, sending him sprawling. He landed facedown on the lawn, with Kooper somehow still keeping a death-grip on Mario's back.

Fighting to stay conscious, Mario picked himself up into a sitting position. Mario's ears were ringing, and he could feel a trickle coming from his forehead. He tested his legs, and they seemed to be in working order. Mario tried to push himself up but felt a sharp pain in his left wrist. He looked down to see that it was beginning to swell.

Mario didn't want to waste any more time. He used his right hand to lift himself to standing. Kooper's grip was not as tight as before, and Mario found himself having to hold the Koopa's feet so that he wouldn't topple off his back. He wrist was in agony, but he was determined to get his friend and himself to Peach's castle.

Mario barreled onward, running past craters in the grass and the poor Mushroom Kingdom citizens who had been in the path of the explosions. He fervently wished he could stop to help them but knew there wasn't time. Mario vowed to send help as soon as he got to the fortress.

Mario was nearing the castle gate when a Bob-omb dropped in his path. He knew he had only seconds before it would go off. His lungs were burning, and his legs felt as though they were going to give out on him at any minute, but he gritted his teeth and kept going. He and Kooper flew through the castle gate just as the bomb exploded.

Peach's guards let Mario and Kooper into the main entrance, and Mario took his friend to the infirmary. Mario hadn't realized the extent of the Koopa's injuries until he laid Kooper on one of the beds. His leg was twisted at an odd angle, and blood seeped from his shell onto the pristine white sheets. There was a gash on his head similar to Mario's. Kooper looked up at Mario as the resident doctor examined the creature's injuries.

"Your head is bleeding," he managed to say weakly.

Mario touched his forehead with his good hand, and it came away wet. "I guess it is," he replied.

"Thank you for saving me."

Mario gave Kooper a sad smile. "Anything for my favorite neighbor."

Kooper smiled back then grimaced as the doctor rolled him to his side and touched a sore spot on his back. He reached out his hand, and Mario took it.

"Am I gonna be okay?"

"Looks like it."

"That's good." Kooper yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Get some rest. I'll be around if you need me."

"I don't want to be a...bother…" Kooper trailed off as he fell asleep.

Mario let go of Kooper's hand and allowed the physician to take a look at him. The doctor cleaned and bandaged the wound on his forehead and asked Mario to move his left wrist. Movement was painful, but Mario's wrist was only badly sprained. He would have to wear it in a brace for a few weeks.

After getting patched up Mario left the infirmary to search for his wife. When he reached the hallway Peach came running out of her bedroom and nearly knocked him to the floor with her embrace. She pulled out of the hug and glared at her husband.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again!" she admonished.

"Kooper was in trouble. He might have died if I hadn't done something."

"And what about you? You could've died out there! I can't stand to even think about a world without you in it."

Peach's eyes filled with tears, and Mario wrapped his arms around her. He felt terrible for causing her pain but knew it was hard to resist the heroic instincts inside of him. Peach looked into Mario's eyes.

"Mario, remember there's an 'us' now. It's not just about you anymore. The future of the kingdom rests on our shoulders."

Mario knew she was right, but he was unsure about just what kind of future the kingdom would have. If he, Luigi, and Peach gave themselves up, the people would have no one to protect them. If they didn't the whole kingdom would be destroyed. He was at a loss.

"I know," Mario said gently, stroking Peach's hair.

Peach took Mario by the hand and led him into her bedroom. She locked the door and gently pushed Mario onto the bed. She began giving him soft, fluttery kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and neck. She ended with a harder, longer kiss on his mouth. Mario could feel himself getting aroused.

"Peach, I have to call Luigi and let him know I'm alright-"

"Shh," Peach said, putting a finger to Mario's lips. "He'll be fine. He's got people taking care of him. Let me take care of you."

At this point it was difficult for Mario to argue with Peach's logic. She took off his tattered suit coat and shirt, running her hands over his chest as she kissed him, more urgently this time. She laid Mario down and pulled off his pants, leaving him in only his red boxers. She stopped to trace the bulge straining against the fabric.

Mario let out a low moan. Peach giggled, then removed his boxers in one swift motion, leaving him naked and throbbing with need.

Peach kissed a trail down Mario's chest, stopping to circle her tongue around his nipple. Mario arched into the sensation as she moved to its twin. Peach continued her journey downward, kissing and licking until Mario was nearly in pain from craving her mouth on him.

Peach knelt in between Mario's legs and grabbed onto his shaft, kneading it in a steady rhythm. Then she bent to run her tongue over the sensitive tip. Mario shuddered, whispering her name.

Mario knew he wouldn't last much longer. He tangled his fingers through his wife's hair as she took him in her mouth. Mario's grip tightened as Peach's lips wrapped around him. She bobbed her head in time with the swirling motions of her tongue until Mario went over the edge. He cried out as he climaxed, spilling his seed into Peach.

Mario lay sated as Peach made a short trip to her powder room. His mind was foggy, and he realized how much the events of the day had sapped his energy. Peach returned and tucked the comforter around her husband.

"Thank you," Mario said, "for the blanket and, well, the other thing, too."

Peach smiled. "Sleep now. You can always return the favor. We have the rest of our lives."

Peach brushed a kiss on Mario's forehead and left the room. Mario wanted to believe he and Peach would live a long, happy life together, but he sensed there were dark days ahead. He only hoped that with his tenacity, Luigi's wits, and Peach's love they could defeat Bowser together before it was too late.


	9. Luigi: Back Into the Fray

Chapter 9: Luigi

Luigi stood at the entrance to Bowser's castle flanked by Mario and Peach. Actually, he sat on a Yoshi's back. He had checked himself out of the hospital early, and he hadn't been healed enough to wear a prosthetic. Luigi hated everything about the situation he was in, but what he disliked the most was being a burden, the weak link in the trio.

Luigi wished he could've listened to Waluigi. He thought back to their earlier conversation. They had been lying in bed in one of the many guest rooms of Peach's castle. Waluigi had rolled over to face Luigi, and they were almost nose to nose.

"Don't go," Waluigi had pleaded. "Let's run away together instead. I've heard Delfino Island is beautiful this time of year."

"You know I can't do that. I couldn't just leave Mario and Peach to suffer with the rest of the kingdom. Besides, we have a plan. You know we have a plan."

"A lousy plan. Luigi, you realize you are very likely to get hurt, even killed. After what we've been through how can you go back? Haven't you bled enough for this kingdom?"

"I'm a protector. Their hero."

"You can't even stand on your own! What are you going to do to help?"

Luigi had been stung by that remark, true as it was. He knew Waluigi didn't, couldn't ever, understand Luigi's resolve. He had suddenly felt hostile. "Look, it's just something I have to do, okay?"

"What about me? I can't stand the thought of losing you again."

Luigi had softened. "Have a little faith, Waluigi. Mario and I have defeated Bowser countless times."

"But he's never been this ruthless."

"You're right, but we have something he doesn't have. We have each other."

Waluigi gave Luigi a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

That night they had laid in each other's arms, listening to the cavernous silence of the castle. Luigi doubted either of them had gotten much sleep by the time morning had come.

Luigi came back to the present moment. He had to admit he was absolutely terrified. What horrible plans did Bowser have for him, his brother, and Peach? What if their plan didn't work, or Bowser killed them before it could be enacted? The thud of Bowser's drawbridge shook him out of his thoughts.

"Well, here we go," Mario said. Luigi knew Mario was putting on a brave face, but he could hear the tremor in his brother's voice.

The trio crossed the drawbridge and stopped at the fortress's main entrance. The Yoshi would go no further, and Peach and Mario helped Luigi off of his mount. They each held him up by one arm, leaving Luigi to limp in the middle. He felt completely useless. How could he face his enemy like this? For the second time he truly believed he would die by Bowser's hand.

A Koopa Troopa met them in the foyer. "The master wishes for you to meet him in his bedchamber. Follow me."

Mario, Peach, and Luigi exchanged confused looks. Luigi had been certain Bowser would throw him in the dungeon as he had before. Why this sudden change of location? Luigi sensed the reason was a sinister one.

Going to the bedchamber was an arduous process. With Mario and Peach supporting Luigi, every step was stilted. The Koopa led the trio to a long staircase. Luigi wondered how they were going to get to the top. Then the Koopa turned around and spoke to the group.

"I will provide Luigi with a mount." The Koopa whistled, and a huge Wiggler came into view. Luigi couldn't believe that was what he would ride up to Bowser's chamber. Just the sight of all those legs made him feel a bit queasy.

The creature bent his head as if to invite Luigi to hop on. He obliged, and soon the group was traveling up the stairs, led by the Koopa and the Wiggler Luigi rode.

At the top of the steps was a huge door. The Koopa resolutely knocked three times, and the door opened with a creak. Everything inside Luigi was telling him to turn around, run from this place, and never look back. From the looks on Mario and Peach's faces, he could tell they were thinking something similar.

Before Luigi could make any kind of decision the Wiggler made it from him, wandering into Bowser's bedroom. Mario and Peach followed closely behind him.

Luigi took in the room. There was an enormous portrait of the Koopa King himself on the far wall. Across from that was a four poster bed with a dark green canopy. The sun filtered in from a window near Luigi, but it was very weak. Most of the light came from torches posted around the room. Luigi could smell the smoke coming from them.

The Koopa turned and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. This was it, Luigi thought. Their fate was sealed, and there was no escape this time.

Bowser emerged from a smaller door next to the bed. He was wearing a robe that covered his bulky figure. It was an odd sight, considering he rarely wore clothes. From behind him came several more Koopa guards, each wearing thick armor and carrying spears.

"Welcome," Bowser sneered, opening his arms wide. He gave a signal, and the Koopa guards rushed toward Luigi. They dragged him off the Wiggler and shackled his hands behind his back. Then they roughly half carried, half shoved him against the wall under Bowser's portrait. Luigi was out of breath by the end of the ordeal, and his whole body was throbbing with pain. He closed his eyes and focused on simply breathing, although that did nothing to alleviate his aches. When he opened them, a Koopa had his spear pointed straight at Luigi's throat, the sharp tip gently touching him.

Mario made a move to run toward his brother, but Peach grabbed him. "Can't you see," she scolded, "if you get any closer, that creature is going to kill him!"

Bowser laughed a deep-throated laugh. "Listen to your girl, plumber. She's right. One more step and your bro over there gets it."

Mario froze. Bowser signaled again, and the rest of the Koopas stormed him, cuffing his wrists and throwing him against the wall next to Luigi. The Koopa in front of Luigi shifted his spear to Mario's throat. Mario gave the Koopa a defiant look but didn't struggle.

"Now, Princess, if you would just come with me, I won't have my minion make a shish kabob out of your hubby."

Peach scowled. "If you're going to threaten me, at least get my title right. I am your queen now."

"You may be a queen, my dear, but you are not my queen. You will bend to my will."

Bowser roughly grabbed Peach and carried her to his bed. He threw her down and opened the canopy so the two brothers could see what was happening.

Bowser held a struggling Peach down on the bed. "If you keep flailing my Koopa will kill Mario in front of you."

The Koopa pressed his spear a little deeper into Mario's throat. A thin line of blood trickled down his neck. Mario's face didn't change.

Peach went limp. "That's more like it," Bowser muttered.

Bowser ripped the skirt of Peach's dress, and it fluttered to the floor. He hooked a claw into the waistband of her panties and dragged them down past her feet.

"I'm going to make you come for me, my sweet Peach. Then you will return the favor."

"No!" came Mario's strangled cry. Luigi could see Mario's desperation in his expression.

"Yes!" Bowser cried. "And when I'm finished with her, I'll move on to Luigi."

If Luigi had been terrified before, it was nothing in comparison to what he was feeling now. He didn't even want to contemplate what Bowser had in store for him. He felt awful enough watching what Peach was going through. Luigi turned his head to the side and lost the contents of his stomach.

Luigi glanced over at his brother. Beads of sweat were forming on Mario's head, and his teeth were gritted so tightly that Luigi wondered if he had broken any of them. The look on Mario's face was one of pure rage. He had always been protective of his family, and this instance was certainly no exception.

"That's my wife!" Mario shouted.

Then the unthinkable happened. Mario pulled his hands apart and broke the chains on his shackles. The Koopas surrounding him and Luigi jumped back in surprise. Mario shot balls of fire all around him and knocked them to the floor. A red aura surrounded him, and he rushed at Bowser, pulling him off the bed. Bowser shot a flame blast from his mouth, but Mario agily jumped out of the way.

As the beast and the plumber were struggling Luigi felt a strange tingling around his body. He looked down to see a green aura engulfing him. He tried pulling his hands apart the way Mario had, and his shackles broke.

Mario and Bowser's fight had begun in earnest. Mario leaped around the room, shooting fireballs out of his hands. Bowser returned fire, and soon they had set Bowser's bed aflame. Peach rolled out of the way and onto the floor. She got up and rushed over to Luigi.

"Let's get out of here!" Peach shouted.

Luigi knew it would be very slow going if he came with her. "Leave me!" he said. "I'll find a way out myself."

"There is no way I'm leaving you here to die." Peach hooked Luigi's arm over her shoulders and hauled him to his feet. They knew the door they had come through was locked, so Peach maneuvered Luigi to the entrance Bowser had used.

"You idiots!" Bowser yelled to his guards, "Stop them!"

The Koopas rushed at Peach, spears raised. "Sorry about this," Peach said, dropping Luigi. He crumpled to the floor.

From his vantage point Luigi could see Peach putting up a hell of a fight. He realized that he had underestimated her all of these years. She felled all of the Koopas and lifted Luigi to his feet once again.

Peach and Luigi reached the far door. It lead to a long passageway lit by one torch. Peach grabbed the torch with her free hand, and they took the fastest pace Luigi's injury would allow.

They were nearly to the end of the passageway. Luigi could see another door on the other side. Suddenly a Koopa burst through it, catching them both off guard.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the Koopa said with a smirk. "I will be taking you back to the master now."

"I wouldn't do that," Peach replied. "He's a little preoccupied with Mario at the moment. Not to mention his bedroom's on fire."

"Well then. I will alert more guards. As for you, you're coming with me Princess."

"I think not," came Peach's brave voice.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to relieve you of your burden!"

The Koopa rammed the point of his spear into Luigi's stomach and drew it back out. Luigi collapsed, holding his hands against the wound. Blood seeped through his overalls, staining his white gloves crimson. His vision was becoming hazy.

"Luigi!" cried Peach. That was the last thing he heard before everything went black.


	10. Mario: The Truth about Bowser

Mario was exhausted, and he could only guess Bowser was as well. They had both slowed down considerably since the fight began, and Mario knew he did not have a lot of time before the raging fire consumed the entire room. He was beginning to feel dizzy from all the smoke.

Mario heard a loud crack, and soon Bowser's bed was engulfed in flames. The fire was spreading to other parts of the room. Mario was beginning to value his own safety over defeating the Koopa King. He ran towards the main door of the bedroom. Bowser released a fireball that hit the entrance, engulfing the door in flames. Mario was trapped.

"Are you crazy?" Mario shouted. "If we don't get out of here we're both going to die!" Bowser only laughed.

Mario began to frantically try and find another way out of Bowser's room. The only way he could see was the window. He ran to it, peeking out. Far below the was Bowser's moat, and Mario didn't want to guess what creatures lurked there. Still, it was his only option. He stood at the ledge and got ready to jump.

Mario's feet had barely left the ledge when he was pulled violently back onto the ground. He landed with a thud on his backside.

"What do you think you're doing?" came a familiar gravelly voice.

Mario stood up abruptly. He couldn't believe who he saw. "Wario?"

Wario grinned. "In the flesh."

"What-how did you get in here?"

"I think we should discuss that another time, don't you? Now, come on!"

Mario and Wario were surrounded by flames, and Bowser was nowhere in sight. Wario took a deep breath and blew on the fire with powerful force. Mario stared in wonder as Wario extinguished the flames. Wario continued to put out small fires around the room, and soon all that was left were the charred remains of Bowser's bed and the paintings that hung around the room. Bowser was nowhere to be found.

"Wario, you-you saved my life," Mario stuttered.

Wario waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, well, don't read too much into it. I'm only here on behalf of Waluigi. He wanted to rescue his lover boy. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He and Peach got away somehow. I was a little busy with Bowser at the time."

Wario pointed to the room's main entrance. "Well, I came in through there, and I didn't see them."

Mario looked around the room and found the door next to Bowser's bed. "I'm guessing they went through here. Let's go."

Mario made his way to the door with Wario trailing behind him. He was still daunted by the fact that Wario had saved him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Wario and Mario entered the passageway and made their way down the long corridor. Mario was thankful for the torches that lined the walls. Near the far end of the hallway Mario could make out a shadowy figure. It looked to be lying on the ground, and it wasn't moving. Mario hoped it was just one of Bowser's minions that Peach and Luigi had defeated.

As they got closer to the figure, Mario's heart jumped into his throat. He could make out Luigi's features, and he dared to get closer to confirm that it was his brother. Luigi was lying on the ground, bleeding from a deep puncture wound to his stomach. Mario couldn't imagine how painful it must've been. Once again he felt his heart breaking for Luigi. He took a deep breath to recover from the shock.

"Luigi," Mario whispered as he knelt beside the fallen hero.

Mario checked Luigi's pulse. Luigi's heart was beating in a slow but steady rhythm. Mario knew that Luigi would only have a chance to live if he could stop the bleeding. He frantically looked around for anything to help him with this task.

"Here," came Wario's voice. He was holding out his riding jacket, one of his most prized possessions. "Use this."

Mario's eyes widened, but he took the proffered object. He pressed it to his brother's wound. The denim fabric darkened as Luigi's blood soaked through, but the jacket did its job. Mario sighed. He wasn't sure Luigi would last much longer if he didn't get professional help, but he had to find Peach. He wasn't going to leave her alone in Bowser's castle, not with what had almost happened to her. He turned to Wario.

"Luigi needs to get to the hospital, but I can't leave here until I find Peach. I know you don't owe me any favors, but could you-"

"Yeah, yeah," Wario replied. "Don't worry. I'll get Luigi to safety."

"Thank you," Mario replied softly. "Hang in there, bro," he said to Luigi

Wario scooped Luigi up and gathered him into his arms. Mario had forgotten just how strong Wario was, and he knew then that if anyone could get Luigi out it would be Wario. With a curt nod, Wario turned around and carried Luigi back through the tunnel.

Left to fend for himself, Mario cautiously crept to the end of the passageway. There he saw another mysterious hooded creature. Mario would never forget his previous kindness, and he hoped the creature still had good intentions.

"I assume you're looking for your wife," came that familiar raspy voice. "Follow me."

Mario gently placed his hand on the creature's shoulder. It turned around to face him. "Wait. Who are you?"

The creature sighed. "I suppose it's only fair that you know." The figure removed his hood. Mario couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wendy?" Mario wondered why a Koopa Kid was talking to him as if he wasn't one of her worst enemies.

"Shh," hissed Wendy, quickly throwing the hood back over her head.

Mario's mind was swirling in confusion. "But...why? Why help us? I thought you were on Bowser's side."

"Let's just say Bowser hasn't been himself lately. You don't think Bowser would've done what he did to your brother if he was his normal self, do you? And threatening the entire kingdom like that? Something bad has happened to him, and the sooner we find out what it is, the better."

"Okay," Mario replied, "but first we really need to find Peach."

Wendy nodded. "Fair enough."

Mario followed Wendy through the corridor and down another long, winding set of stairs. She turned so many corners Mario was couldn't begin to imagine where he was. Finally they made it to Bowser's dungeon. Mario found Peach curled up in the corner of one of the cells. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was shaken up, but she didn't appear to be harmed.

Mario reached his hand in between the bars, and Peach came to him. She grasped his hand tightly. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh, Mario," she sobbed. "I tried to rescue Luigi, I really tried, but-"

Mario squeezed Peach's hand gently. "Shh, don't worry. Luigi's going to get the help he needs. You probably won't believe it, but Wario's taking him to the hospital as we speak."

Peach shook her head. "Wario? But how? What happened?"

"Now's not the time to explain," Wendy cut in. "Bowser could be here any minute."

Wendy produced a key from the folds of her robe and unlocked the cell door. Peach ran to Mario and folded him into a tight embrace. Mario wrapped his arms around Peach and marvelled at her bravery. He knew that she hadn't been fond of Luigi after his capture had cut their honeymoon short, but he would be forever grateful to her for rescuing his brother from Bowser's wrath.

Mario stepped back and surveyed his wife. She was shivering. She had worn her usual uniform, a short sleeved pink dress with poofy sleeves, but other than a thin piece of fabric from her ripped skirt there wasn't much covering her below the waist.

"Here," Wendy said, handing Peach her robe.

"Thank you," Peach whispered, pulling on the garment.

Wendy turned back to Mario. "Do you remember the passageway I showed you when we helped you rescue Luigi?" Mario nodded. "Good. Take her out that way and get her to safety."

"What will you do?" Mario asked Wendy.

"I need to get the other Koopa Kids together to discuss our next move. We need to figure out what has caused Bowser to go insane."

Mario knew that even if the Koopa Kids discovered the cause of Bowser's madness they might not be able to defeat him. He only had one choice. "I'll come back. You'll need someone to help you."

"No!" exclaimed Peach. "Mario, I can't leave you in this God forsaken place. If you're going to stay, I'm going to stay."

"It's too dangerous," came Mario's quick reply.

"Won't it be worse to suffer alone? Don't you even remember our conversation back at my castle?"

Mario was taken aback. He had never even considered the option of having Peach by his side for this endeavor. He was terrified for her safety, but at the same time she had somehow handled the guards that had come rushing at her and Luigi back in Bowser's chamber. Mario realized that together they could accomplish much more than what he could alone.

"Are you sure?" Mario asked.

Peach nodded resolutely. "I need to do what's best for the kingdom. I can't just sit around and let you do all of the work for me."

"We'd better get a move on," Wendy cut in. "Who knows where Bowser is at the moment? We'll stick to secret passageways for now. I'll alert the others, and we'll meet together in the guest chamber."

Once again, Mario, Peach, and Wendy went through a dizzying maze of passageways. The few guards they ran into let them pass at Wendy's insistence. She told some of them to fetch the rest of the Koopa Kids. Soon they were in the guest chamber.

While they waited for their companions to arrive, Wendy filled Mario and Peach in on what had happened with Bowser. "It happened shortly before he captured Luigi. Bowser was not acting normally. He would get irrationally angry and thrash around. When he announced his plan to grab Luigi while you and Peach were on your honeymoon I figured it was just another of his harebrained schemes to get the princess back into the castle. I never dreamed he would torture and nearly kill your brother. That's when I went undercover with the rest of the Koopa Kids to help you rescue him. As you know, Bowser hasn't gotten any better. We think something or someone is controlling him, but we haven't got any idea who they are."

Suddenly Ludwig burst into the room. "Wendy!" he called. Then he stopped short. "What are they doing here? I thought we sent them back home."

Wendy folded her arms. "Well, when Bowser made his little threat to destroy the kingdom they felt they had to return. Mario and Peach offered to help us figure out what's wrong with Bowser."

Iggy entered the room next, followed by Larry and Lemmy. "Where are Morton and Roy?" Wendy asked her brothers.

Iggy shrugged. "Hell if I know. Last time I saw them they were talking with Bowser about something. Probably finding those two." He gestured to Mario and Peach.

Wendy spun back to Ludwig. "And what was it you were going to tell me."

"Big, big news!" Ludwig exclaimed. "I was practicing the piano in the music room when I overheard Bowser talking to someone. That someone was telling him to find Mario and Peach at all costs. I think he has something to do with Bowser's lunacy."

Wendy scoffed. "Well, that doesn't help us much if you didn't see who it was."

Ludwig held up his index claw. "But I heard him. He had a squeaky voice."

"Lots of people around here have squeaky voices. It could be any one of Bowser's Koopa guards."

Mario thought for a moment. The Koopa guards seemed unlikely. They tended to be followers rather than leaders. Who else did he know who had a squeaky voice? First he thought of Toad, but that was ridiculous. Then it hit him.

"Kamek," he said aloud.

"What?" Wendy and Ludwig said in unison.

"Kamek," Mario repeated. "You know, the wizard Koopa? I'll bet he has some kind of magical hold over Bowser and is forcing him to do his bidding."

"So what do we do?" piped up Iggy.

All eyes looked to Mario. "Well, ah, that's a very good question. Does anyone know where we can find Kamek?"

"Do you hear that?" came Peach's voice.

Everyone froze. The laughter was quiet at first, but it grew louder and louder until it was almost unbearable. Mario covered his ears, but he could still hear the high pitched cackling. Suddenly it stopped. An eerie silence crept over the room, and everyone stood with looks of confusion on their faces.

A flash of light illuminated the room, followed by a puff of smoke. Then Mario saw the familiar Koopa riding a broom and swathed in flowing blue robes. He began to cackle again. Kamek always did know how to make an entrance.


	11. Mario, Luigi: The Battle Begins

"So, you found me out," Kamek squeaked, hovering over the group on his trademark broomstick. "I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"What's your game, Kamek?" Mario growled.

"Well, after what I did to your cowardly brother I suppose I could give you an explanation. You see, I have raised Bowser since he was a child. I always taught him to be ruthless, to get what he wanted, even if he had to take it by force. But somewhere along the way he got soft. Personally, I blame that pretty princess of yours. After sitting on the sidelines all these years, I finally decided to take action."

"So you took over his mind? What kind of father are you?"

Kamek's face twisted into an ugly sneer. "Only one who wants what's best for his child. Bowser couldn't rule as a supreme leader, so now I will make him. Bowser!"

Bowser burst through the guest room door, snarling. He rushed at Mario, who deftly leapt out of the way. Bowser crashed into the far wall, but that didn't seem to phase him. He picked himself up and went after the plumber once again.

This time Mario was ready. He took a flying leap and landed on Bowser's head, hard. The force of the blow knocked Bowser off his feet, and he landed with a thud on the cold stone floor. Mario resumed a fighting stance, waiting to see if Bowser was down for the count.

A few tense seconds passed. The Koopa Kids were frozen, staring at Bowser to see what he would do next. Bowser stirred and sat up, holding his head..

Wendy took a few hesitant steps toward her adoptive father. "Bowser? Are-are you alright?"

"Ugh," Bowser groaned. "Where am I?"

Wendy gave Bowser a puzzled look. "You're in your castle. You've been here this whole time."

"Last thing I remember I was having a horrible nightmare. I dreamt that Kamek had pointed his wand at me and was saying these weird incantations. Then I woke up here. What happened?"

Wendy glared coldly at Kamek. "I think we should let Kamek tell you."

Bowser scratched his head. "Kamek?"

"That was no dream you had, Bowser. That was Kamek's spell worming its way into your mind. He's been controlling you for the past weeks."

Bowser looked up at Kamek with a mixture of sadness and confusion. "Is this true?"

"Yes. I can't believe you are the Koopa I raised. Look at you, felled once again. And by who? Some human in a red suit. A nobody. I wanted you to be something. Not just a king, but the ruler of our world! And you squandered your talents by kidnapping a pesky princess and having Mr. Moustache over here beat on you."

"Well," Peach interrupted. "It's been a fine family reunion, but we all know who the enemy is now."

"That's right," agreed Mario. "It's time we took some action!"

The red glow that had surrounded Mario in Bowser's bedchamber had returned. He was already charging up a fireball, his aim directed towards Kamek's smug face.. Behind him, Bowser took a deep breath, his eyes lined with tears, ready to release a terrible flame on the Koopa who had once meant so much to him.

Before either of them could fire, Kamek shot an electric blast at Wendy's feet. She jumped away just in time, and it hit the floor, making a crack in the fire in his eyes, Bowser shot a thick stream of flame straight at Kamek. Kamek swerved on his broom, avoiding any marks except a slight singe on his robe.

It was Mario's turn next. He fired a relentless barrage of fireballs at Kamek, and Kamek zoomed in a circle around the room, deftly avoiding each one. Mario swore and charged up another blast while Bowser checked on Wendy.

"Are you alright my dear?" Bowser asked timidly, helping Wendy back to her feet.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up," she answered.

"Enough of this!" came Kamek's familiar squeak. "If I can't make you see what a pathetic bunch you are, then I'll just have to dispose of you! Then I can rule over Bowser's land and the Mushroom Kingdom. Or better yet..."

Kamek let out another high pitched laugh and began reciting incantations. He pointed his wand at Wendy, shooting a bright stream of light, and her face went blank. Within seconds she was snarling and running straight towards Mario and Peach. Peach leapt out of the way as Mario jumped onto her head. Wendy stumbled backwards and fell against a wall. Ludwig and Iggy came to her aid.

"Wendy!" Bowser roared. "That's my kid, you Koopa scum!" Bowser rushed at Kamek, but once again he swooped out of the way.

Peach let out a cry of frustration. "Don't you get it? We must work together to bring Kamek down!"

Kamek flicked his wand at Peach. "That's enough out of you!" Another flash, and soon Peach's expression was as blank as Wendy's had been.

"No…" Mario's voice was barely a whisper.

"He's coming around! Luigi, can you hear me?"

Luigi's eyes felt like sandpaper, and his eyelids were so heavy that he wasn't even sure they would open . He fought against the feeling and was able to lift his eyelids enough to let in a small sliver of light. Even that was too much for his senses, and he quickly shut them again.

His first effort at waking up having failed, Luigi attempted to respond to the question. His mouth was as dry as cotton, and he could barely use his tongue or lips to form words.

"Yes," Luigi responded in a creaky voice.

"He's alive. You're alive!" the voice exclaimed.

Luigi tried opening his eyes time, he was able to see a purple 's face slowly came into focus. "Waluigi," Luigi responded.

"I thought I'd lost you," Waluigi continued. "Don't you ever, ever do that to me again! I'm so mad I could kill you! But I'm just so relieved that you're alive and safe." Waluigi hovered over him, his big eyes rimmed with red, his expression one of pure relief.

Luigi had a hard time remembering what all the fuss was about, but as he was beginning to piece it together he saw was Peach doing in his memory? Then it started to come back to him. He saw Peach fighting Koopa Troopas with surprising ease, Peach dragging him out of Bowser's burning bedchamber, and Peach's face when he was left cruelly stabbed. He picked up his right hand and placed it on his stomach. Luigi could feel a small lump, most likely from a bandage.

"Peach," Luigi responded. "Is she alright?"

Luigi noted the confused look on Waluigi's face. "Peach?" he asked. "I haven't seen her yet. I thought she went to the castle with you and Mario."

That meant she was probably still in that hellhole. Luigi began struggling to sit up. Hot pain shot through his entire body, and he collapsed back into the closed his eyes for a moment."I need to save her. She saved me."

"The only thing you're going to save is your strength. You need time to heal."

Luigi knew Waluigi was right, but that didn't make him any less anxious. He had no idea what Bowser was inflicting on Peach, and after he saw what almost happened, he didn't want to just hoped his brother could save her this time. Once again he was frustrated at his lack of ability. He pounded a weak fist into the bed.

Waluigi's voice softened. "I know how hard this must be for you. I felt the same way when you were taken. I just had to trust that Mario would handle things the way he always seems to. It was awful."

"So I just have to lie here and do nothing," Luigi said, making no attempt to hide the bitterness in his voice.

Waluigi reached down and gently combed his fingers through Luigi's hair. "Don't think of it as doing nothing. Be here for me, Luigi."

Luigi's eyes filled with tears. Waluigi had been through so much. They all had, and it had all started with Luigi. "It's my fault. All of it. If I had only been stronger I-"

"Shh," Waluigi soothed, wiping away a tear that had slipped from Luigi's eye. "Don't say it. Don't even think it. You are strong, Luigi, stronger than you even know. We all see it in you."

"Then why was I the one to be taken?"

Waluigi shrugged. "Wrong place, wrong time? Bad luck? Who knows? The only thing that matters right now is that we're together."

Luigi nodded. Waluigi always seemed to know what to say. Luigi had no idea what he had done to deserve Waluigi's love. Maybe it didn't matter. "I love you," Luigi whispered.

"I love you, too," Waluigi replied, pressing a soft kiss onto Luigi's forehead. Waluigi sat in a chair next to the bed and took Luigi's hand."Rest now. I'll be right here if you need me."

Luigi gratefully closed his eyes. He was glad to have Waluigi, a man who, despite his reputation, had a kind and loving side that showed itself whenever Luigi was around. Luigi knew that whatever happened Waluigi would be there for him. That would have to be enough for the time being.


	12. Mario, Luigi: Peach's Transformation

Peach's eyes shone with pure hatred as she looked at her husband. She rushed at Mario, raising her fists. Mario jumped out of the way, but Peach was relentless and attacked him again. This time Mario caught her by the wrists. She snarled and struggled to be released.

Mario looked into Peach's eyes, his own shining with unshed tears. "Peach, my love, it's me! Come back to me!"

"She won't listen to you," shrieked Kamek. "She's under my control now. Let's see if we can beef her up a bit, shall we?"

Kamek began reciting incantations once again, ugly syllables that rolled off his tongue and echoed through the room. Mario lost his grip on Peach, and she rose into the air. Lightning surrounded her, and she began twitching uncontrollably. Her skin turned a sickly shade of green, and her nose shifted into a muzzle, fangs replacing her canines. Her body grew larger, and sharp claws poked through her fingers and toes. A spiked tail swished behind her.

Kamek laughed hysterically. "Now she can be the Koopa you could never be, Bowser! Think of it! The world will be mine, and I'll have my girl do all of the heavy lifting."

Mario's face twisted into an expression of pure anger. "She is not 'your girl,' you pile of trash! You'll pay for what you've done!" he said through gritted teeth.

Mario began charging up a fireball, once again aiming it at Kamek. As he was about to fire, Bowser put a hand on his arm. "Don't you remember what Peach said? We have to work together. All of us." Bowser insisted.

"Fine. You, Wendy, and the rest of the kids fend off Peach. Kamek is mine."

"Ooh, look at the tough plumber," Kamek taunted. "I will enjoy making mush out of you."

"Mario, I don't think that's what she meant-" a searing look from Mario cut him off. He sighed.

"Okay. We'll go with your plan."

Mario stopped dead in his tracks when Peach looked back at him. She had fire in her eyes, a fuming glare that made him shiver. A shot of blistering flame streamed from her muzzle. Mario jumped to the side, his overalls slightly singed.

"Come on!" Bowser called to the Koopa Kids. "We have to help him!" The Koopa Kids froze, their shocked expressions evident.

"Hey you!" Bowser yelled, waving his hands in the looked away from Mario. "Yeah, you. I've got something here for you."

"Don't hurt her!" Mario yelled.

Peach roared and lumbered toward Bowser. Bowser put out his arms, locked his hands with hers, and began to push using all of his strength. Peach pushed back, and soon they were grappling. Peach was so strong that Bowser was sliding backward towards the door. Wendy came up behind Bowser and pushed with him. Soon the Koopa Kids came to help, but Peach's grip wouldn't budge no matter their effort.

Mario shot a blast of fireballs at the wizard Koopa, but he swerved out of the way just like before. Kamek circled his wand around his head, and a blue lightning bolt came flying out. Mario dove out of the way just in time. It hit the floor with a loud crack.

The battle raged on. Peach seemed to have endless stamina, but Bowser and the Koopalings were getting tired. Peach gave one last shove, and everyone tumbled backward. Her focus turned to Mario once again.

Mario was panting, having thrown more fireballs at Kamek than he would've imagined possible. Somehow the Koopa always avoided them. Mario decided that he needed to try a new tactic. He was about to jump as high as he could when something tackled him to the ground with incredible force. It knocked the wind out of him.

Peach turned him onto his back. She growled wildly and slashed at his face. Mario threw his arms up to protect himself, Peach's claws making angry red gashes on his skin.

As soon as Peach's clawing started, it stopped. Mario looked up to see Bowser and several of the Koopa Kids pulling Peach off of him. Wendy knelt at his side to assess the damage. She undid her enormous hair bow and ripped it cleanly in half.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Mario's head was pounding. When he sat up the dizziness made him want to vomit. His arms were oozing blood and burning with pain, the sleeves of his shirt ripped away by Peach's claws. "I think I'll survive."

"Here, let me help." Wendy gently wound the ribbons around Mario's arms and tied them off at the ends. "That should be enough for now."

Mario nodded his thanks. He stood shakily and faced Kamek.

"Haven't you had enough?" Kamek asked mockingly.

"Not until I get her back," Mario panted.

Kamek smiled devilishly. "I thought you might say that. Suit yourself."

Kamek shot another lightning bolt from his wand. Mario barely avoided it, and he could feel a slight tingle in his body from the static.

Mario leapt as high as he could, landing on Kamek's head and knocking him down off his broomstick. Kamek lay in a heap at Mario's feet. Mario was shocked. It couldn't have been that easy to defeat the wizard Koopa, could it? He prodded Kamek with the toe of his shoe, but the creature didn't move.

Mario turned around to see Bowser and the Koopa Kids still struggling with Peach. In that moment, he felt a great force slam into his body. It was accompanied by an agonizing pain, one that made Mario feel as though his insides were being ripped to shreds. He groaned, trying to hold onto consciousness. Then came the familiar cackling once again.

"You fool! Never turn your back on Kamek." Kamek raised his wand to finish Mario off, but he changed his mind and lowered it again. "Peach, my Koopa queen, come and finish this!"

Peach broke away from Bowser and the Koopa Kids, sprinting toward Mario again. Instead of tackling him, she shot out a claw and wrapped it around his torso.

As the life was being squeezed out of him, Mario could only form a few words. He looked into Peach's eyes and gasped, "Please! I love you!"

Luigi opened his eyes. He looked to his right to see Waluigi dozing, his head dropped to his chest and his hand still loosely holding Luigi's. He was struck by how innocent and vulnerable Waluigi looked in that moment. It reminded him of the night they had made love, the way Waluigi had looked at him. He had shown his vulnerable side that night, too. It seemed like a million years ago.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Luigi said, gently shaking Waluigi's hand to rouse him.

"I'm up," Waluigi slurred groggily. Luigi couldn't help but smile.

Their visitor was difficult to see at first. Luigi could just make out a tuft of white hair bobbing up and down and moving toward his bed. As the man got closer, Luigi could see it was a very old friend of his.

"Professor Gadd?" Luigi inquired, not believing his eyes.

Luigi hadn't seen Professor E. Gadd since his last adventure in several haunted locations throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Gadd had helped him rescue Mario using many tools that the professor had invented himself. One look at the man's baby face and owlish glasses brought back a flood of memories.

"Yes, my boy!" exclaimed Gadd in a giddy voice. His expression turned serious. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened. I wanted to come here myself to make sure you were alright."

Luigi was touched. He pressed the button on the side of his bed so that he could get a better look at his friend. As the head of the bed rose, Luigi grimaced. Despite the medicine coursing through his veins from a nearby IV, he still felt a dull pain in his abdomen. He made himself relax against the pillows.

A look of concern passed over Waluigi's face. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Luigi shook his head. He noticed that Waluigi's gaze had returned to Professor Gadd. "Professor? This is Waluigi."

Waluigi held out his hand, and Professor Gadd shook it. Even seated Waluigi was a good head taller than the professor. "A friend of yours?" he asked Luigi.

Luigi smiled. "I guess you could say that." Waluigi returned the smile.

If Professor Gadd noticed what was going on between the two men, he didn't say anything. Instead, he said, "I have a proposition for you, Luigi."

Luigi looked skeptical. "What sort of proposition?"

Professor Gadd giggled. "I've invented something for you. Perhaps it's the best invention I have made yet."

Gadd rummaged in his bag and pulled out what looked to be a human foot. "It's just a prototype, of course. We'd have to make it fit to your specifications. It would attach to your nerves and work just like a normal foot would. You could put weight on it, move your toes, run, jump, anything you'd like."

Luigi's eyes widened. This was it, the chance he had been looking for. If he could get himself up and running soon, he could go back to Bowser's castle and help Peach and Mario. "How long would it take to be ready?"

Professor Gadd thought for a moment. "If I measure you today and work through the night, we could have you connected by tomorrow."

"Wait a minute," Waluigi cut in. "Luigi, would you really subject yourself to such a crazy experiment?"

"I've been on the other end of the professor's inventions before, and that's always turned out alright." Luigi replied. He looked at Gadd. "Sign me up."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Waluigi muttered.


	13. Mario, Luigi: Into the Sky

Mario watched as Peach's expression changed and her grip on him loosened slightly. Mario took in a breath, his face turning from bright red back to its usual color.

"What are you doing?" cried Kamek. "Finish him off! I command you!"

Peach gently set Mario on the floor and turned toward Kamek. She fired a blast of flame from deep within her throat. Kamek barely dodged the fire. Peach wound up for another try, but before she could Kamek disappeared into thin air.

All around him Mario could hear Kamek's voice. "I'll be back, you imbeciles, and when I am I will finish all of you off! You just wait and see."

As Kamek's voice faded Peach turned back to Mario. A single tear ran down her reptilian cheek. Mario reached his hand up to wipe it away, and Peach nuzzled against it. Tears began to form in Mario's eyes, but he blinked them away.

"No matter what happens," he whispered, "know that I love you. We'll get through this together."

Peach wrapped her arms gently around him. Mario returned the favor, and they locked in a long embrace.

As he was hugging her, Mario started to feel Peach's body shifting. Her skin smoothed, and her body shrank. Mario could feel her claws retracting and saw her tail disappear. Soon she had become just as he remembered her, the beautiful woman who had stolen his heart when he had first rescued her all those years ago.

Mario looked into Peach's radiant blue eyes. "Welcome back," he said.

Peach sniffled. "Oh, Mario. I've never been so scared in my life. Everything in my head was screaming at my body to stop, but I couldn't. When you said you loved me...it was like I became in control again."

Mario smiled. "I'm just glad you're with us again." Suddenly he winced at a sharp pain in his rib cage.

"You're hurt!" Peach exclaimed

"Don't worry about me," Mario replied, a grimace still on his face. "Just some minor injuries. I'll be fine. I just need to rest for a bit."

Mario crossed the room to the plush bed. He gingerly laid on it. While his pain didn't entirely disappear, it lessened a bit.

"What do we do now?" Iggy asked.

"What can we do? Just wait for Kamek to return, I guess," replied Lemmy.

"No, we need a plan," cut in Wendy.

Mario thought for a moment. There had to be a reason that Kamek had not been able to control Peach. "Well, right before I was almost crushed to death I told Peach that I loved her. Could that be something?"

"You think Kamek's weakness is love? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Wendy retorted.

Mario shifted on the bed to get more comfortable. "Wait, hear me out. Maybe the key to defeating Kamek isn't just saying we love each other. Maybe we have to feel a genuine connection to each other, somehow."

Wendy sighed. "This isn't making any sense!"

"Attacking him directly didn't help. Perhaps if we work together we can find another way to defeat Kamek."

"That's what I've been saying all along!" Peach exclaimed.

There was a knock at the door, and everyone jumped, startled. Mario hopped off the bed, and Peach went into a fighting stance. The door slowly opened, and a small Koopa Troopa shuffled in. Even though he was wearing the standard armor, Mario recognized him immediately.

"Kooper!" he cried. "What in the world are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"News," he panted, "I have news."

Mario helped Kooper to the bed, and he gratefully sat. "I disguised myself as one of Bowser's minions," he continued. "Asked around. I'm so glad I found you. The castle is under attack! It's chaos out there!"

"Under attack? By who?"

Kooper stared down at his hands. "The citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. When you, Peach, and Luigi didn't return to Peach's castle last night, Toad rallied everyone. He convinced Toadsworth to use his powers as second in command to declare war on Bowser's kingdom. He said it was about time we did something."

Just then Mario felt the room shake. "We'd better get out of here," He said.

"What about Kamek?" asked Peach.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find us one way or another. Right now we have to find a way to stop the fighting. I know the Mushroom Kingdom has an army, but I'm afraid that with Kamek's magic Bowser's minions are much stronger."

"If we can get to the inner courtyard we can fetch my airship. Maybe from there we can stop the fighting," Bowser said.

Everyone nodded. Bowser led the way out of the guest room, followed by the Koopa Kids, Mario, Peach, and Kooper. Mario hoped they could make it to the courtyard. The castle was crawling with Bowser's mind controlled soldiers, and Kamek could appear at any moment. With his injuries Mario wasn't even sure what he was even capable of at this point.

The group made their way down a winding staircase. They fought off a few stray Koopa Troopas, but there was nothing they couldn't handle until they got to the inner gate. It was locked tight, with several Koopa Troopas guarding it. The guards had brought Piranha Plants with them, and they snapped and snarled on either side of the gate.

"The airship is just through there," Bowser whispered.

"How are we going to get past all of those guards?" Kooper asked.

"I'll distract them, and you can dodge the Piranha Plants and run through the gate," Wendy whispered.

Bowser gave Wendy a tentative look, but he didn't argue. Instead, he made room so that Wendy could come to the front of the group.

"Yoo hoo!" Wendy called to the Koopas, wiggling her hips suggestively. "Over here boys!"

The Koopa guards' heads snapped to where Wendy was standing. They all followed her, zombie-like, around the corner. Bowser, Peach, Mario, Kooper, and the rest of the Koopa Kids quickly ran to the line of Piranha Plants.

Kooper got on Mario's back, and he jumped high into the air, clearing the Piranha plants in one leap. Peach followed, floating gracefully, and Bowser jumped, landing with a heavy thud. The Koopa Kids looked at each other hesitantly.

"Well, come on!" shouted Bowser.

"I don't think we should leave Wendy to fight those Koopas all by herself," Lemmy replied. "We're going after her."

"Suit yourself!"

Bowser put his hands underneath the gate and lifted as the Koopa Kids ran off in search of Wendy. He managed to get the gate open just high enough for Mario, Peach, and Kooper to run through. Then he quickly let go and ran to the other side himself.

Mario looked around the courtyard. Aside from some heather bushes and a few more Piranha Plants, there was not much to look at. He certainly didn't see Bowser's airship anywhere.

"Well, where is it?" Mario asked impatiently.

"Good things come to those who wait," Bowser replied.

Bowser reached into his shell and pulled out a remote control. He fiddled with some of the buttons, and soon the ground began to rumble. The courtyard split in the middle, and a hulking ship rose out of it. It looked like an old fashioned schooner with propellers where the sails should've been. It was mounted with several cannons. It was an imposing vessel, and Mario couldn't help but stare at it in awe.

Bowser chuckled at the dumbfounded look on Mario's face. "Yep, that's my baby. She's a beauty, isn't she?" Mario nodded mutely. "Well, come on! This battle isn't going to end itself."

Bowser ran up to the ship and pulled a rope hanging over its side. A rope ladder fell over the ship, and Bowser climbed up. Mario, Peach, and Kooper followed.

Bowser made his way to the ship's wheel and pulled one of a series of levers mounted next to it. Mario could hear a loud whoosh, and one of the propellers began to move. The Koopa King pulled more levers, and even more propellers whirled.

"Hold on tight!" Bowser cried as the airship began to rise into the sky.

Luigi couldn't help being excited on the day he was to have his foot restoration surgery. He had barely slept the night before, instead flipping through TV channels and chatting with the nurses who went in and out of his room.

In the morning Professor came in to measure his foot for the new prosthetic. He would spend the rest of the day building it, and in the evening Luigi would undergo the experimental procedure. He was nervous, of course, but mostly relieved that he would be able to move independently again. Hopefully.

"You know, you could still change your mind," Waluigi said from his usual post beside Luigi's bed. "Let Mario handle things, and stay out of this mess Bowser has created."

They had been having this same argument on and off for the past few hours, and Luigi was beginning to get annoyed. "I already explained this to you. I have to go."

"But why?" Waluigi whined.

Luigi sighed. "Mario would do the same for me; you know that. Besides, it's the right thing to do."

Waluigi's expression darkened. "Are you sure this isn't just about you getting in on some of the glory? You know, being the hero and everything?"

Luigi was hurt by Waluigi's remark, but he didn't let on. "Absolutely not. I couldn't care less about that stuff, and you know it. Honestly, I'd rather be spending my time reading a book at home or discussing anything else with you but this."

"Fine," Waluigi folded his arms. "Go and get yourself killed, then. Just act like there won't be people who will be torn apart by your death."

Luigi was about to give his retort when Professor Gadd walked in the room. "Well, dear boy, it's almost time. If you don't have any last questions we will wheel you to the OR and begin the procedure."

"Let's do this," Luigi replied.


	14. Mario: Kingdoms at War

Mario watched as the airship lifted off. Soon he could see the ground receding, and then he was afforded a view of Bowser's castle, or what was left of it. The towers were barely standing, and it looked as though the Koopas holding the gate wouldn't last much longer against the mushroom peoples' advances. Mario was surprised to see that the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom had several cannons that were hurling cannonballs at the castle.

Mario looked at the ground leading away from the castle. He saw a mob of mushroom caps and Koopa shells, presumably fighting each other. From his vantage point Mario couldn't see if they had weapons or not, but he could guess that they did as he watched them struggle.

Peach was standing next to Mario, taking in the same scene, her eyes wide. Mario couldn't begin to guess how awful it must be for her to witness her beloved Mushroom Kingdom citizens fighting and falling for her.

Bowser steered his airship until they were hovering directly over the fray but high enough that none of the cannons could hit it. He looked at Mario expectantly.

"So, what do we do now?" Bowser asked.

Mario thought for a moment. "Well, it's not as if we can just politely ask them to stop fighting, now can we? Unless...do you have some kind of amplification system on this ship?"

Bowser shook his head. "No, I just have a loud enough voice that I can order my minions around the ship. I don't think it would work to distract people from the battle. Not from all the way up here, at least."

"So, what does that leave us with?" Mario asked. "Maybe if we just lower the ship enough to fire a few cannons. That could get their attention."

"What if we hit someone? I don't want anybody to get hurt," Peach said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Bowser assured her. "My aim is pretty good. I'll make sure I miss everyone."

"Well, then, I guess you can take her down," Mario said.

Bowser pulled another lever, and the ship began to lower itself. As they got closer to the battle, Mario could hear the cries of the opposing sides and smell the gunpowder from the cannons. No one seemed to be looking in the direction of the airship.

Bowser pulled yet another lever, and Mario heard a deep rumbling beneath them. The cannon was moving slowly, trying to find its target. Then the noise abruptly stopped. Bowser pushed a big, red button and a deafening blast filled the air. Mario saw the cannonball sailing somewhere to the right of the castle, creating a small crater.

Several of the mushroom people as well as many of the Koopa Troopas stopped what they were doing and looked up at the airship. Bowser waved his arms wildly, and Peach,Mario, and Kooper followed suit. When the airship was directly over most of the people, Bowser attempted to shout so that everyone could hear him.

"This fighting is useless!" he called. "Here are Mario and Peach, safe and sound. And Koopa Troopas, you are being mind controlled by Kamek! I am your true leader, and I beg you, snap out of it! Stop attacking these poor Mushroom Kingdom people!"

The mushroom people stood staring up at the airship, and they began waving and cheering at Mario and Peach. The Koopa Troopas stood, dumbfounded, as they looked at their leader. Then several of them shook their heads to clear their confusion.

"I think we got to them," Mario said, relieved.

"Let's hope so," Bowser replied.

Bowser, Peach, Kooper, and Mario continued to watch as the crowd dispersed. Some of the Koopa Troopas dropped their weapons, and the mushroom people wheeled their cannons away from the castle. Most of the mushroom people made their way away from the castle, though some just stood and continued to wave at Peach. The Koopa Troopas headed toward the ruined castle. Some began picking up some of the pieces of their battle, including their fallen comrades.

Bowser turned to Mario. "Well, that was easy."

"Seemed a little too easy," Peach replied. "I would've thought that Kamek would have shown up to try and stop us. I wonder what he's planning."

"Can't be anything good," Mario said.

"Oh, would you two lighten up?" Bowser exclaimed. "I would put this down as a win!"

"If you say so," Mario replied. "I guess all we can do now is wait for Kamek to come back."

Peach opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by the sound of cackling. It was quiet at first but grew louder and louder. Soon a rumbling sound came to accompany the laughter. Mario was unsure of where it was coming from at first, until Peach pointed at the ground and shouted, "Look!"

A great rift had opened up in the stone near the entrance to Bowser's castle. Koopa Troopas ran for their lives as lava bubbled up from the crack. Many of them huddled at the entrance to Bowser's castle and pounded furiously on the drawbridge as the lava edged closer and closer. Finally, the drawbridge lowered, and the Koopas rushed inside. Others had not been so lucky. They flailed their arms as they were swept up in the lava and fell through the chasm. Kooper let out a strangled cry as his former comrades slid into the pit.

Then another trench opened up near where the mushroom people were standing. Peach shouted at them to get out of the way, but she was sure they couldn't hear her. Many of them ran from the flowing lava, but others stood frozen. The lava consumed them, and Peach turned away from the scene.

Mario clenched his fists. People were dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It wasn't possible for him to save even one of the poor mushroom people or Koopa Troopas.

"Kamek!" he shouted. "I know this was your doing! Come out and fight like a man!"

"Your passion is admirable, plumber," came Kamek's voice. "But now is not the time to reveal myself again. I won't be seeing any of you until that brother of yours recovers. I wouldn't want him to miss the final act!"

There was a final cackle, then silence. Mario dared to look back at the awful scene below. By now there were very few stragglers. Most of the surviving Koopas had made it into what was left of Bowser's castle, and the mushroom people were on their way back home. It would be quite a long journey.

Mario turned to Bowser, Peach, and Kooper. Bowser's jaw was dropped open, his face frozen in shock. Peach had her arm around Kooper, and both looked as though they were holding back tears. Mario's heart ached for all of them. They had lost so much in such a short amount of time.

"My people…" Peach said in a near whisper. She turned to Mario. "I need to get back to the palace. I need to see if...Oh God, I hope Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth are still…"

Mario walked over to Kooper and Peach and enveloped them in a gentle hug. "I understand," he said, "Why don't we go home and check on them?."

"What about me?" Kooper sniffled.

Mario released Kooper and Peach and knelt down in front of the Koopa, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You've been a great help, my friend. Go home and rest."

Kooper looked like he was about to protest but nodded instead. "Okay. But promise me something."

Mario looked into Kooper's eyes. "Anything."

"I...I want to be with all of you when, you know…"

"When Kamek comes back?"

Kooper nodded. "It's important to me. A lot of the people down there were my friends back when I worked for Bowser."

"Are you sure you want to risk your life like that?" Mario asked.

Kooper's expression turned serious. "Yes. We need to stop Kamek before anyone else dies."

Mario found Kooper's conviction admirable and hoped that his friend would not fall to Kamek's wicked magic. He knew the little Koopa was very brave and that he wouldn't let Mario and the others down. He was part of their crew now.

Mario addressed the Koopa at the helm. "Bowser, I think we have a plan." Bowser was staring at his feet. "Bowser?"

Bowser looked up, his eyes misty. "I can't believe it. I knew Kamek was powerful, but I never suspected he could do something like that. I mean, to wipe out so many of my own men like that, it's just awful. How are we ever going to beat him?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Mario said. "But we have to try. For the sake of everyone we love, we have to try."

"If you say so," Bowser replied.

Bowser turned the airship toward the Mushroom Kingdom, and it continued its journey. Mario watched as the lava pits and hard stone gave way to mountains and lush forests. By the time they reached the Mushroom Kingdom, the sun had set, but the lights of Toad Town remained as beacons for the ship to follow.

Soon the airship came to a stop above Kooper's house. Mario lowered the rope ladder for the Koopa, who gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you for everything, Mario," Kooper said. "Remember what we talked about."

"Don't worry, I won't forget," Mario replied.

Kooper waved goodbye one last time before climbing down the rope ladder and disappearing into his house. Mario raised the ladder and the airship made its way toward Peach's castle.

The castle was nearly empty when Peach and Mario got there. As soon as they entered the main hall, Toadsworth came to them as fast as he could. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and his clothes were rumpled. His glasses hung askew above his white moustache, which looked as though it needed a trim.

"My queen! Mario!" he exclaimed when he got to them. "Thank heavens you're alright. What happened?"

"It's a long story," Mario replied.

"Well, let me get some tea on and we can retire to the library and talk."

"Thank you, Toadsworth," Peach said quietly.

Mario followed Peach down a long hallway and up a staircase to the library. Even though he had been there before, Mario was still awed by the shelves upon shelves of books that seemed to stretch upward forever. He knew Luigi had spent a lot of time simply sitting in one of the plush chairs by the fireplace and reading. He hoped his brother would be able to do that again soon. That is, if he was still alive. Mario tried not to hold on to the anxiety that bubbled up in him when he thought about Luigi's condition.

Peach took a seat on a leather couch that faced the fireplace and motioned for Mario to sit next to her. She leaned into her husband, and he put an arm around her.

"You look exhausted," Mario said. "Are you sure you're up to this? I could just tell Toadsworth what happened myself if you want to go and get some sleep."

Peach shook her head. "No, I should really be here." She yawned.

"Alright, my love," Mario said, kissing Peach's temple. "But we're going right to bed after this."

"Deal," Peach said, and snuggled closer to him.

"Here we are," Toadsworth said as he carried a silver tea set into the library and set it on a table in front of the couch. He poured some tea for Peach, Mario, and himself.

Mario took two sugar cubes from their bowl and stirred them into his tea. Peach chose to go without sugar, as did Toadsworth.

"Now," Toadsworth said. "Start from the beginning. There are a lot of things I know already, but I'd like to hear the whole story at once."

Mario started from Luigi's capture and filled Toadsworth in on all of the events that led them back to Peach's castle. Peach interjected with details that Mario had missed and her own experiences.

Toadsworth frowned. "Mhmm. Well, you two have certainly been through a lot, not to mention poor Luigi. So, this Kamek character, he's going to come back, is that right?"

"That's what he said," Mario replied. "Maybe it will give us some time to prepare, although I still have no idea how we're going to defeat him."

"I'm sure you, Peach, and Luigi will figure it out. How is Luigi, anyway? You said Wario took him to the hospital after he was stabbed, but you haven't said anything about his condition."

Mario looked at the floor. "With everything going on I haven't had a chance to check on him just yet."

"Well, you'd better hop to it, my boy, and let me know as soon as you do. You have to know I was worried sick about all of you, and I'm not sure how much my poor old heart can take."

"Oh, Toadsworth," Peach said with a smile. "You're at least as strong as all of us, if not moreso." Her expression turned serious. "I've been afraid to ask this, but have you heard from Toad or Toadette?"

Toadsworth slowly shook his head. "Not since they told me they were going to Toad Town to rile everyone up. I suppose my worries aren't going to be over until I know they're safe, too."

"The mushroom people should be back tomorrow," Mario said. "I guess we'll find out then."

Toadsworth nodded and looked at his watch. "Oh my, it's getting late. I'll let you two rest. Thank you for filling me in on everything."

Mario and Peach said goodnight to Toadsworth and made their way up to Peach's bedchamber. Mario stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers as Peach changed into a nightgown. Peach settled in next to Mario and laid her head on his chest.

"Mario?" Peach asked.

Mario yawned. "Yes dear?"

"Do you think...everyone will be alright?"

"I sure hope so," he replied, running a hand through Peach's hair. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Peach didn't answer him, and soon she was breathing more slowly. Mario put his arm around her and waited for sleep to come to him, but his mind was whirling. He was worried sick about his brother and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he was sure Luigi was alright. He slipped out from under Peach and walked to the window. The stars were twinkling, and the moon was full. Mario looked up at the sky. He knew that he had to be strong for Peach, Luigi, Kooper, and everyone else. Mario just hoped his strength would be enough for all of them.


End file.
